Lo que mas importa
by kelaila
Summary: En un mundo donde nada es lo que parece, un joven principe exiliado demostrara que cada una de las personas tiene gran valor, pero en su camino se encontrara con un hombre frio, distante e indiferente. parejas  sesshomaruxinuyasha   menomaruxinuyasha-lev
1. Chapter 1

"_Corriendo contra el tiempo, eso fue lo que se convirtió mi vida en ese momento, desde que llegue al palacio de ese yokai, me dejo como una de sus concubinas y tuve que soportar la intimidad con él para después de que se entero que estaba embarazada solo quiso matarme a mí y a nuestro hijo que estaba por nacer, lo malo fue que después de que nació casi logra su objetivo es por eso que ahora me encuentro corriendo en medio del bosque con mi hijo recién nacido en brazos para protegerlo de su propio padre que no soporta la idea de tener un hijo hanyo; si no hubiera sido humana seguro que ese infeliz estuviera feliz con mi cría y lo apartaría de mi lado como lo ha hecho con sus demás concubinas, he sido afortunada al poder escapar de sus manos, pero ahora no sé cómo hacer con mi hijo, solo espero que sea fuerte ya que por mi vida humana es muy corta a comparación de la suya, el necesita estar rodeado de personas que lo quieren y lo respetan, y no solo por esa maldita condición que tienen sobre los hayos, la vida debe ser justa para él y que el mismo pueda escoger lo que más desea y no porque alguien se lo imponga, es eso por otras razones que ahora estoy huyendo, para que mi hijo sea libre de todas las "responsabilidades" que traería consigo solo por ser el hijo de Shiro, el lord del sur, hermano de Inu No Taisho, lord del oeste y el daiyokai mas respetado en todo el Japón, aunque shiro no se queda atrás, es un buen gobernante pero no tiene muy buenas ideas con respeto a los hanyos, a pesar de lo que se dicen del milagro de ellos, tanto machos como hembras son muy codiciados, aunque físicamente no lo sea así, mi hijo es una excepción, creo que debe ser por las sangre inu que corre por sus venas, el no se preocupara por eso, pero si tendrá problemas ya que es muy guapo, es un recién nacido y así lo veo como el más hermoso y no es porque sea mi hijo, es más bien la realidad, aunque lo vea con ojos de madre sé que es así ya que la partera dijo algo similar al nacer, por desgracia ella al igual que tres mujeres más fueron asesinadas por el hecho de que me ayudaron a escapar, eternamente les estaré agradecida con ellas."_

"_Ahora voy rumbo al oeste para asegurar que mi hijo este bien, y así asegurar que tanto sus hermanos como su padre jamás den con él y no le lleguen hacer daño alguno. Izayoi es mi nombre y mi hijo InuYasha será algún día un hombre grande y fuerte, de eso me asegurare." _

En el oeste en un gran palacio de paredes blancas y majestuosos jardines con gran variedad de arboles y flores, se halla un joven no mayor de 18 años humanos y unos 236 años yokais, cabello largo plateado, ojos dorados con dos rallas purpuras en cada lado de su rostro, una luna azul en la frente y con una mirada muy seria se encuentra entrenando para ser un gran dirigente de esas tierras.

**Sesshomaru sama le llama su padre- **dijo un pequeño kappa verde más parecido a un sapo.

**Dile que iré enseguida- **dejando su espada en la estantería.

**Como gustes sesshomaru sama-**retirándose con una reverencia.

Sesshomaru camino por un largo corredor hasta llegar al final de esta para encontrarse con su padre al otro lado, toco la puerta hasta que oyó al otro lado la señal de poder entrar.

**Me mando a llamar padre –**diciendo esto mas como afirmación que como pregunta y muy serio.

**Si hijo, siéntate, deseo compartir contigo una noticia que llego desde el sur.**

**¿No se qué beneficios me traerá noticias de mi tío shiro, padre?**

**No es para beneficios o para alegrías hijo, solo que es mejor que te enteres que tu tío ahora es padre de un hanyo-sonriendo.**

**¿Cómo puede ser eso posible, el odia a los hanyos?**

**Igual que tu- **con un tono de reproche**- pero eso no importa hijo, ahora el tiene un hijo el cual no se quiere hacer cargo, ahora yo te pido que vallas y busques a esa mujer que se escapo por miedo a lo que podría hacer tu tío, y la traigas aquí para brindarle protección.**

**Pero padre, como te harás cargo de esas criaturas repugnantes, bien sabes que los hanyos son muy feos físicamente**.-con un gesto de desagrado.

**Eso lo sé muy bien hijo, pero eso no importa, el es un recién nacido, y también lleva sangre real en sus venas, el no debe estar pasando por ninguna abstinencia solo porque su padre no se pudo contener en estar con una humana, el sabia las consecuencias de sus actos ahora debe responder por ellos.**

**¿padre obligarías a tu hermano a responder por algo como eso?**

**Te recomiendo que dejes esos malos prejuicios tuyos, no vaya a ser que la vida te enseñe de otra forma a respetar a cada criatura viviente sesshomaru.**

**Es difícil querer o respetar a tales cosas padre, pero si es tu deseo de ir por ellos lo hare, pero no me pidas que respete a quiera a algo tan bajo como lo son los humanos y peor los hanyos, son cosas que jamás deberían existir**

**Espero cambies de opinión, ahora para que los encuentres guíate por el aroma de tu tío mesclado con la de uh humano, así hallaras a el pequeño y su madre**

**Deben oler horrible- **saliendo del despacho.

Inutaisho quedo muy triste y decepcionado de la forma de pensar de su hijo, él sabía perfectamente que eso se debía a la opinión que la propia madre de sesshomaru le había enseñado, el desprecio y el odio a los seres como hanyos y los humanos.

"_no me gusta cómo va esto, lástima que mi hijo sea como mi esposa irasue"._

Sentándose de nuevo en su silla tratando de resolver los demás problemas, mientras que sesshomaru iba en busca de izayoi y de inuyasha.

En el palacio del sur, un hombre de cabellera plateada y larga hasta los hombros, ojos dorados y aspecto imponente.

**-maldita sea, que hay que hacer aquí para que consigan a esos dos, no quiero repetir mis órdenes, la verdad no sé como una humana y un bebe recién nacido se les escapo a la guardia del gran shiro.**

**-perdón shiro sama pero nosotros… **llegando con una reverencia.

**-nosotros nada, todos son uno incompetentes. **-Saliendo de la sala de reuniones.

**-shiro sama**- llegando hasta donde él estaba.

**-dime general hyogamaru a que debo su llegada, si bien tengo entendido deberías estar buscando a esa mujer y su cría**

**-mi hijo meromaru esta en eso señor, pero a lo que vine fue a decirle que su hijo mayor keita se encuentra gravemente enfermo**

**-de que hablas, un demonio completo nunca se enferma y mucho menos siendo un inu- **con un leve malestar en la cara.

**-lo sé muy bien señor-haciéndole una reverencia- pero lo que tengo entendido por el sanador personal del palacio es una extraña enfermedad que ataca solo a los yokais… de su linaje mi lord.**

**-eso no puede ser, nunca antes había sucedido algo así, ¿y cómo es que solo esa enfermedad la sufrió mi hijo mayor?**

**-aun no estamos seguros mi lord, pero tal parece que hiroki está presentando signos de la misma enfermedad**

**-eso no puede ser ¿Dónde están?**

**- cada uno se encuentran en su cuarto en cuarenta mi señor, es solo una prevención.**

**- ya veo – **yéndose a toda prisa a las recamaras de sus hijos.

**-como guste señor- **tras de él con una sonrisa que nadie vio.

En un denso y obscuro bosque se oían pasos apresurados de una joven mujer con su hijo recién nacido, sentía que se aproximaban a ella unos yokais fuertes, ella lo sabia pues sentía su aura ya que antes de que pasara todo lo que sucedió con shiro ella estaba preparándose para ser la nueva sacerdotisa del pueblo ceca del palacio del sur, sus instintos le gritaban que siguiera corriendo que no era seguro detenerse pero sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco ya que estaba corriendo desde que salió del palacio y aun no se sentía segura de parar, en el fondo de ese bosque observo una cueva oscura la cual le serviría para protegerse de los yokais y la tormenta que se aproximaba, cuando entro aquella cueva con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban hizo un campo de protección para ocultar su olor y el de su hijo, ella solo deseaba que todo esto pasara rápido para poder cuidar bien de su bebe, pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba un joven alto de cabellera larga plateada llego hasta donde ellos estaban, el primer instinto de la mujer fue proteger a su hijo y no dejar que nadie lo tocara pues ya sabía de quien se trataba ese ser, lo reconoció por su ojos y su cabello ya que los únicos con ese singular rasgo eran los yokais inu, esto solo la lleno de temor ya que sabía que querían matar a su pequeño.

Sesshomaru sintió su miedo y solo deseaba acabar con esa situación de una vez.

**-no te preocupes humana, no vine a matarte, estoy aquí por ordenes de mi padre para llevarte al castillo donde se les brindará protección a ti y a tu… cría- **con un toque de disgusto en su voz**-**

**-yo no les he pedido nada ni para mí ni para mi hijo, les agradezco su oferta pero no es necesario, yo veré que hago con mi hijo.**

**-mira humana, solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes, por mi ustedes pueden morirse si eso es lo que desean, pero no me iré de aquí sin ustedes entendido**.- muy altivo y engreído.

**-entonces dígale al lord inu no taisho que estaré aquí para hablar con él y explicarle bien mi situación, hasta el momento no me moveré de aquí y mucho menos con alguien como usted.-** aun asustada-

**-mira a quien se dirige humana, no tengo paciencia y mucho menos interés en estar aquí con ustedes, su olor es desagradable para mi, y tampoco soy mensajero de nadie, si desean morir en manos de mi tío está bien y suerte con sus patéticas vidas.- **dando media vuelta para irse-

En ese momento el pequeño comenzó a llorar y moverse en brazos de su madre que muy preocupada por su bienestar solo arrullo al bebe y cantándole y una canción suave lo hizo calmarse un poco pues ella sabía que su hijo ahora estaba demandando por alimento pero ella aun no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para amamantarlo y darle de beber de su leche y sangre ya que su hijo requería de dicha sustancia por ser mitad yokai, cuando observo que el joven yokai con el que antes estaba discutiendo se les acerco y mordió de un dedo para después pasárselos por los labios al bebe que al momento de sentir el liquido pasar por sus labios dejo de sollozar y lamio ese dedo sin querer separarse de este.

La mujer al ver lo que paso solo reacciono rápidamente tapando a su bebe dejando solo sus labios para que su hijo pudiera seguir bebiendo de la sangre de aquel yokai.

Sesshomaru por su parte se sorprendió mucho aunque no lo demostró, pues el aun no sabía por qué hizo aquello, el odiaba a los hanyos y los humanos por igual así que no entendió nada, cuando acabo de darle de beber de su sangre al bebe se aparto rápidamente y se fue de allí sin decir nada, la joven madre quería ir tras de él y darle las gracias, pero ese joven era muy rápido así que decidió dejar así las cosas y esperar para la llegada del lord del oeste y discutir con él las cosas.

Ya en el castillo del sur, las cosas no iban bien, pues el lord de este palacio estaba furioso y consternado por la repentina muerte de sus dos hijos varones y por la extraña enfermedad que se propagaba allí, todos en el aplació estaban asustados y ya corrían rumores de que es la maldición de tener hijos hanyos, otros decían que era solo un castigo de los dioses al señor de las tierras por revolcarse con una humana, y otros simplemente decían que era por no aceptar al pequeño niño que acababa de nacer, estos rumores llegaron hasta el señor shiro que con represarías y amenazas.

**-déjense de tonterías y al próximo que oiga hablar de tales cosas serán ejecutados inmediatamente- **muy enojado**-**

**-mi lord si me lo permite-**haciendo una leve reverencia**- ¿y si trae de vuelta a la humana y ese… niño? así por lo menso calmaría un poco las habladurías del los sirvientes y así los rumores no se expande hasta el pueblo.**

**-no se si será una buena idea hyogamaru, usted es mi mano derecha y por ende te tengo mi total confianza, pero en este caso no puedo hacerte caso en tal sugerencia ya que muy bien sabes que a mí me desagradan los mestizos- con **cara de desagrado**-**

**-Lo sé muy bien lord shiro, pero por lo menos tenerlo cerca o darle educación, no dejarlo en total a la deriva, muy bien sabes que los hanyos aunque feos tienen una gran capacidad de….**

**-sé muy bien sobre sus condiciones, pero nadie pondría sus ojos en alguien como ese.**

**-si me permite decirle un consejo, mi lord, sabe muy bien que tengo un hijo joven y de sangre pura, y para que su linaje y sus tierras no se vean perjudicadas después, estoy dispuesto a darle a mi hijo como futuro prometido para el hanyo.**

**-me estás diciendo que sacrificarías a su único hijo solo para que no me perjudicaran a mí y mis tierras- muy incrédulo y con cierta desconfianza.**

**-Si mi señor, solo si usted así lo desea, ya ves que no tienes más opciones pues sus dos únicos hijos varones acaban de morir y su hija yunna ya está comprometida con su primo el joven lord sesshomaru, así que estas tierras quedarían si un heredero legitimo pues su hija quedaría como señora de las tierras del oeste y ya eso es una responsabilidad muy grande.**

**-en eso tienes razón, muy bien, no traeré a ese bastardo a vivir aquí, pero en cambio si le daré educación y una buena formación para que cuando llegue el momento sé despose con su hijo.**

**-muy bien mi lord ahora me retiro para darles las buenas nuevas a mi hijo y a su hermano que ya debe estar también en busca de esa mujer, con permiso mi lord- **yéndose de allí rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-

En las tierras del oeste el lord de allí estaba escuchando lo que su único hijo le decía sobre la mujer humana y su cría.

**-padre, en serio piensas ayudar a esa gente, son solo un desperdicio de tiempo.**

**-hijo ya te he dicho lo que pienso con respeto a ellos, ahora mismo salgo para hablar con la mujer, y… muchas gracias hijo por ayudarme en esto.**

**-solo lo hice porque fue una orden tuya, no porque deseaba serlo.**

**-eso lo sé muy bien hijo, aun así te lo agradezco- **parándose para irse**-**

**-mi lord inu no taisho, acaban de traer noticias del sur -**entregándole una carta-

**- y ahora que habrá pasado**-abriendo la carta rápidamente-

**-seguro mi tío tendrá más hanyos- **con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios-

**-no digas locuras sesshomaru- **muy serio**- déjenme solo**

**- con su permiso mi lord-**

**-adiós padre, solo espero que no sea que te pida que los dejes viviendo aquí.**

**-sesshomaru…**

**-ya me voy padre, que bueno que no fuiste tú el que se metió con una humana**

**-tu madre nunca me lo perdonaría- **muy serio**-**

**-lo sé, ni yo lo aria- yéndose-**

Inu no taisho comenzó a leer las buenas noticias y esto le agrado mucho, ahora solo debería hablar con la madre del pequeño y avisarles las nuevas noticias.


	2. sobreviviendo

"porque sigo pensando en ese bebe, es solo un hanyuo, no debería importar, pero su aroma, en que pienso, ese medio demonio debería estar muerto, solo hace que nuestra sangre se manche, aunque solo sea mi primo eso hace que nuestro linaje inu se manche, ¿en qué estaría pensando mi tío al cometer tal abominación? yo nunca me rebajare en estar con humanos y mucho menos con mestizos, es muy indigno"

Con estos pensamientos, sesshomaru se dirigió a sus recamaras sin aun darle importancia a un pequeño kappa que caminaba al lado de él tratando de decirle algo.

"como le dirá al amo bonito que su madre lo busca, tal parece que está pensando algo muy importante y si lo saco de sus pensamientos capas y me manda a fusilar o pero a un me mata el mismo"

Tropezando con sesshomaru y este dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-lo…lo siento mucho amo sesshomaru…pero su madre…ella...-muy sorprendido al ver una media sonrisa de sesshomaru.

"que… esta sonriendo eso no… no es bueno."

"kappa tonto, es así que todos deberían hacer, temer al gran sesshomaru"-en un momento estoy con ella, ahora déjame en paz.

-si…si ahora mismo…le digo amo sesshomaru.-saliendo rápido con temor de que su amo le hiciera lago.

Inu no taisho llego a la cueva donde se encontraba izayoi y su pequeño hijo en brazos, al verla se sorprendió de lo hermosa que era la mujer, para ser una humana, y por un momento se vio tentado en poseerla pero las palabras de su hijo lo hicieron recapacitar rápidamente.

-mujer ¿Cómo te llamas? –sin dejarla de observar-

-izayoi mi lord- con poco de sonrojo- ¿usted debe ser el hermano mayor de el lord shiro, cierto?

-asi es humana y vengo personalmente para decirle la decisión que él ha tomado.-con un gesto amable.

-perdóname mi lord inu no taisho, pero si es para volver al castillo de su hermano, no lo hare- abrazando fuertemente a su hijo.

-no es eso izayoi, la decisión es que el velara por su hijo, le dará de comer y también educación que todo príncipe debe saber, pero lo único que pide a cambio es que su hijo vuelva al palacio cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad para desposarse con el joven menomaru.

-¿Cómo?-muy sorprendida y nerviosa- eso jamás, mi hijo escogerá a la persona con quien se casara, yo no le impondré nada y mucho menos si es el hijo del general hyogamaru, esos dos son mucho más crueles que…-la mujer callo de repente por miedo a las represarías que tomaría el lord del oeste.

-que ibas a decir mujer- mirándola con preocupación- ¿que tienen de malo el general de confianza de mi hermano y su hijo?

-yo… lo siento señor pero es mejor que yo misma vele por mi hijo, no necesito de la ayuda de nadie más.-haciendo una leve reverencia para irse de allí.

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptar la ayuda que se te ofrece humano?

-ya se lo dije…mi lord, yo no le impondré a mi hijo un matrimonio en el cual el no tuvo ni voto ni decisión sobre todo porque el deberá escoger con el corazón y no por imposición de su padre.

-entiendo, pero usted también debe entender la posición en la cual nació su hijo-tratando de ver a pequeño en brazos de la madre- bien sabe que con todo derecho también hay un deber, y su hijo por ser príncipe de las tierras del sur ahora tiene esos beneficios y deberes.

-para eso tiene sus otros tres hijos-con un tono de reproche.

Inu no taisho quedo en silencio por unos momentos y su mirada se volvió un poco triste.

-asi era izayoi, ahora mi hermano solo cuenta con su hija yunna, pues sus primogénitos acaban de fallecer, ahora mismo me dirigía a sus tierras también con el propósito de iniciar los ritos fúnebres de mis Oi

-sumimasen, no lo sabía- un poco triste.

-entonces mujer, ¿Qué decides?

-yo…no lo sé, deseo que mi hijo pueda tomar sus propias decisiones, pero también se de sus responsabilidades ahora que me entero de lo sucedido- tomando un gran suspiro-está bien, acepto, pero si mi hijo llegado el momento no desea aceptar tales cosas será mejor que respeten su decisión, yo lo criaré con sus costumbres y deberes pero también con las nuestras.-muy decidida.

-está bien ahora mis guardias le mostraran el lugar que se escogió para la crianza de su hijo, cada mes mandare a la pulga myoga para que esté al tanto de su hijo y de ti, mi hermano también mandara a totosay para cuando crezca comience a practicar el uso de la espada, también habrán maestro de etiqueta y comportamiento asi que su hijo estará en constante educación, como todo un príncipe.

-me imagino que myoga debe ser un demonio también.

-sí lo es- sonriendo al imaginar a myoga tratando de educar a un pequeño hayou- es un demonio pulga, por lo que le costara trabajo verlo rápidamente, pero le aseguro que te darás cuenta cuenta cuando llegue a usted.

-está bien, asi será- con un gesto de preocupación.

-¿puedo ver a la cría?-acercándosele.

-yo… preferiría que no, aun me cuesta trabajo confiar en ustedes-apenada.

-está bien-brindándole una sonrisa- le entiendo, ahora me marcho y por favor cuídense- yéndose rápidamente.

-asi lo haré- diciéndolo en un susurro.

50 años después

-mami, mami, mira lo que me enseño hoy el sensei totosai con las espadas- haciendo un pequeño círculo hacia atrás con la espada medianamente levantada y movimientos precisos para después pasarla lentamente hacia adelante.

-eso es mi inuyasha, me alegro de que estés aprendiendo rápidamente todo lo que te enseñan tus maestros-sonriéndole.

-ya ves mama, muy pronto nadie más nos volverá a tratar mal y yo siempre te protegeré- abrazándola.

Izayoi lo abrazo fuertemente y trato de no llorar, pues aunque inuyasha solo aparentaba 7 años ella ya estaba muy vieja y enferma, sabía que le quedaba muy poco de vida, así que comenzó hacer arreglos para que inuyasha no quedara desprotegido y además quedara en muy buena compañía. Se agacho para quedar cara a cara.

-inuyasha, hijo, quiero que sepas que siempre te amare, y siempre estarás en mi corazón, aunque yo algún día no esté contigo, quiero que recuerdes que la vida humana, yokai o incluso hanyou son preciosas y debes respetarlas, no somos dioses para decidir quien vive o quien muere y escucha siempre tu corazón, lucha por lo que crees que es importante y sobre todo se feliz, recuerda siempre mi pequeño que lo que más importa es la vida y la felicidad de cada ser vivo.

-mami, que tienes, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- un poco preocupado.

-es que es solo…yo no estaré siempre contigo y no es porque yo no quiera, si no que la vida de un humano es muy distinta a la de los hanyous y yokais.

-pero mami, yo quiero que estés con migo para siempre-sollozando.

-no te preocupes inuyasha, yo siempre estaré contigo cada vez que te acuerdes de mi, allí estaré para ti.-con lagrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha abrazo fuertemente a su madre y comenzó a llorar por sospechas de que su madre fuera a morir pronto y el quedara solo, ya que sus senseis solo lo ayudaban por ser el hijo del lord del sur y no por deseo propio.

Paso unos meses cuando la madre de inuyasha murió dejando a un devastado niño llorando sin parar, sus hermosos ojitos dorados ya estaban con un pequeñas gotas rojos de lo mucho que había llorado de saber que la única persona que de verdad lo amaba ya no se encontraba mas con el, por miedo a lo que le hicieran los humanos y los demonios decidió esconderse bajo otra apariencia escondiendo sus orejitas de perro, su aroma y su energía yokai ya que su madre le enseño algunas técnicas sacerdotisas a él, ahora se vestía desaliñado y se hacía pasar por un hanyou feo pues su madre le comento sobre la boda de él y otro yokai sangre pura, siguió entrenando con sus maestros, pero también conoció a un hombre que más adelante le seguiría su camino.

-por favor, enséñeme lo que usted sabe maestro masaaki, yo…quiero ser un gran ninja como lo es usted-decía un joven peli plateado de color de ojos dorados no mayor de 12 años humanos.

-no niño ya le dije que no se puede, aun eres muy joven…

-eso es lo de menos, por favor sensei quiero ser como usted- suplicándole.

-está bien-sonriéndole-pero empezaremos mañana en la madrugada, este arte requiere de disciplina y concentración.

Muy feliz- gracias maestro masaaki, ya verá que seré su mejor alumno-sonriendo y yéndose de allí.

En las montañas del norte un joven de cabellos largo negros y ojos azules se concentraba en el entrenamiento de ataque nocturno, en su tribu muy pronto se elegiría al futuro gobernante de esas tierras y solo los más fuertes y destacados podían llegar a obtener ese prestigioso puesto, cuando termino el entrenamiento el joven se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba un viejo lobo que observaba todo desde el principio.

-patriarca- haciendo una leve reverencia- hoy es el día.

-lo sé joven koga, solo espero que tu como tus hermanos estén preparados para el reto de la noche de los lobos- con voz áspera pero firme.

-así será patriarca-yéndose a una de las cuevas para preparase para el reto.

Cuando todos los cuatro jóvenes miembros de la manada de lobos que se preparaban para el auspicio de la competencia llegaron frente al patriarca recibieron con agrado la noticia de la nueva forma de competencia.

-jóvenes,- mirándolos fijamente- como bien saben la nueva generación se regirá de diferente forma así que la competencia será distinta a las anteriores, desde esta misma noche saldrán a recorrer cada uno una tierra distinta desde el norte hasta el occidente, ustedes mismos escogerán a cual ir y cuando lo tengan decido partirán en busca de conocimiento y sabiduría necesaria para regir la nueva tribu y sus camadas, espero que cada uno de ustedes sepan como enfrentar cada obstáculo que se les presente en su camino, tendrán 20 años humanos para esta tarea, como ven no es mucho así que les recomiendo que decidan ya donde desean ir y partan de una vez.

Todos- así será patriarca

Cada joven lobo comenzó a ver la mejor forma de entrenar y poder ganar la competencia, ya que cada uno supo donde irán se lo informaron al viejo lobo.

-patriarca yo ash iré a el occidente- con un tono fuerte y firme

-patriarca yo terran iré al oriente- muy decidido.

-patriarca yo koga iré al sur-muy orgulloso por su decisión.

-patriarca yo gako iré al oeste-muy alentado.

-muy bien jóvenes, ahora que saben su camino espero que les vaya bien y regresen a salvo, recuerden que van es en busca de sabiduría y conocimiento así que no dejen que la tribu del norte de los lobos queden en mala reputación.

Todos- no hay problema-retirándose rápidamente y yéndose cada uno por su camino.

Sesshomaru estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, ya sabía desde hace 110 años que estaba comprometido con su prima, la princesa yunna pero siempre que iba por "cortejo" la muy sínica siempre le decía que ese compromiso era simple por mantener el linaje puro de la familia y que no serian igual a su padre deshonrado la sangre con un hijo hanyou, el estaba de acuerdo con ello pero la mera mención de su primo hanyou le hacía hervir la sangre de una forma que no comprendía, recordó la primera vez que fue por él y su aroma quedo impregnado en su memoria haciéndolo excitar y enloquecer, odiaba sentirse así por alguien que él consideraba inferior.

-maldito, cuando lo vuelva a ver, lo matare-diciendo esto fríamente.

-¿a quién mataras sesshomaru?-una voz gruesa vino tras de él.

-padre, espero que no me estés siguiendo solo para saber mis pensamientos-con un deje de disgusto.

Frunciendo el seño- como crees eso hijo, además lo dijiste en voz alta, solo venía a decirte que tu acoplamiento con yunna se pos tendrá hasta nuevo aviso ya que tu tío prefiere que primero se case inuyasha antes que su hija.

-¿Cómo?-preocupado aunque mantenía su cara impasible.

-se que tu acoplamiento fue decidido primero pero como inuyasha es el único hombre de tu tío las leyes mandan que primero debe casarse el hombre de antes que la mujer aunque este sea menor de edad.

-así que están preparando el acoplamiento de ese…medio demonio-un poco triste.

-así es, en unos pocos meses mandaran a buscarlo para que cumpla con el acoplamiento.

-¿y quién es el desafortunado?

-sesshomaru por favor ya te he dicho que dejes esos prejuicios… y el hombre con el que se casara es con el hijo del general de tu tío, me parece que se llama menomaru que irónicamente tiene un genio igual a ti.-con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-padre, si eso es todo-mirándolo con los ojos medio cerrados y una expresión muy fría-no me interesa lo que haga ese hanyou-dejando a su padre solo.

Sesshomaru no sabía por qué se sentía así, solo deseaba dejar de sentir algo con respecto a su primo.

Mientras que inuyasha ajeno a todo esto cada día con el entrenamiento mejoraba sus fuerzas y agilidad claro todo esto sin que myoga o totosay se enteraran, no quería que les fueran abizar a su padre o prometido, aunque esto último no le agradaba para nada, saber que se casaría con alguien a quien no conocía y mucho menso amaba. Recordaba todos los días los consejos de su madre y lo mucho que le así falta, pero ahora solo se concentraba en complementar sus conocimientos para defender a los humanos y los hanyous victimas de los yokais, el juro frente a la tumba de su madre que nadie sufriría los mimo que ellos, tanto en manos de los humanos como yokais.


	3. conociendo a nuevos amigos

En un pueblo en las tierras del sur llegaban unos soldados provenientes del castillo con ordenes de recoger las exuberantes cantidades de impuestos que el lord exigía, todos temían de que si no pagaban algo malo les pasaba como había sucedido hace un tiempo atrás cuando uno de ellos se les enfrentó para no pagar tal exageración en dinero o comida ya que lo que ganaban era suficiente para llevar comida a sus casas, pero desde que comenzó el cobro del impuesto ya no daba ni para comer o lo básico de cada hogar, los habitantes de los pueblos del sur ya estaban cansados pero las represarías eran graves ya que como advertencia dejaron el cuerpo maltratado y mutilado del que se les enfrentó como aviso de lo que les sucedería lo mismo, desde entonces cada habitante trataban de cumplir aquellas exigencias.

Cuando los soldados se iban llego un joven con una túnica larga negra y encapuchado viendo muy sorprendido todo lo que allí sucedía, comenzó a escuchar las murmuraciones de los habitantes del pueblo diciendo lo avaro y cruel que se había vuelto el lord desde que sus hijos mayores murieron, al escuchar esto el joven se fue detrás de aquellos soldados dispuesto a enfrentarles.

Tiempo después llegando hasta donde estos soldados se encontraban escucho las burlas y la forma de hablar de los habitantes del aquel territorio, el no aguanto más y salió de donde estaba oculto haciéndole frente a esos hombres.

**¿Quién rallos eres? –** pregunto un soldado dirigiéndose al joven recién llegado.

**Mi nombre no importa, solo vine a recuperar algo-** sacando su espada.

**A si, ¿tú y quien más?- **pregunto otro soldado que rápidamente se puso en pose de ataque.

**No necesito a nadie más, yo solo podre con todos ustedes-**abalanzándose sobre los tres primero soldados que estaban al frente, rápidamente los dejo inconscientes a varios de ellos, aquellos hombres quedaron sorprendidos por lo rápido y fuerte que era aquel hombre frente a ello pues ni siquiera el mejor espadachín del palacio era así de rápido, bueno no, al menos el hijo del general hyogamaru el cual era cruel y sin escrúpulos, pero este joven si los dejaba con vida, varios de ellos al ver esto salieron corriendo y otros más quedaron peleando pues sabían que si volvían con las manos vacías el general iba hacer algo peor con ellos, y preferían enfrentar aquel hombre que a la furia de su general.

Ese misterioso hombre los venció rápidamente y cuando vio el botiquín del dinero del pueblo lo recogió y se lo llevo para devolverlo a sus legítimos dueños. Al llegar al pueblo los habitantes lo miraban muy sorprendidos, otros muy desconfiados y otros agradecidos por lo que había hecho, aun que tenían miedo de las represarías después de lo sucedido con los soldados, el joven que aun se mantenía oculto bajo aquella capucha negra que cubría gran parte de su rostro solo les entrego el dinero y víveres y se marcho de allí sin decir nada y sin pedir nada a cambio, muchos de las personas comenzaron a creer que era un ángel aunque sin alas pero también pensaron que ahora se avecinaba fuertes enfrentamientos entre el lord y aquel extraño.

En una habitación obscura se oían gemidos de placer, allí se encontraba un peli plateado con un joven de su misma edad piel trigueña y ojos verdes, estaba encima de aquel joven subiendo y bajando de aquel miembro jadeando y sudando por lo acontecido allí.

**Aaahhh si mas sesshomaru sama aahhh**

**Aahhh**

**Ya me vengo hhaaaa aaggg-**llegando al orgasmo- **eso fue increíble** **sesshomaru sama.**

**Bájate-**muy frio y serio.

**Pero sess…**

**Te dije que te largaras-** enojado.

**Como diga mi lord-**recogiendo su ropa y saliendo de allí tratando de que nadie lo vea en ese estado de desnudes.

"_porque maldita sea no puedo satisfacer mi libido, he tratado de saciarlo con cada hombre o mujer yokai y nadie me complace totalmente, ¿Qué hay de malo en mi?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos leves golpes en su puerta.

**Amo seshomaru, su padre desea hablar con usted-** entrando a la recamara de este.

**Dile que ya voy-** dirigiéndole una mirada muy peligrosa al pequeño kappa.

**Heee si mi… lord perdona yo…-**quedando embobado mirando aun semi desnudo sesshomaru.

**Qué esperas para irte jaken**- hablándole con despreció.

**Heee si, perdón mi lord ya…ya me iba-**saliendo de allí rápidamente.

Sesshomaru se levanto, se baño y vistió para dirigirse hablar con su padre, cuando llego hasta la oficina vio que alguien salía de allí, reconoció que era el mensajero privado d su tío así que se le hizo a la idea para que fue llamado.

**-padre-** saludo con una leve inclinación.

**-hijo, ya viste quien salió verdad, así que ya sabrás para que te he mandado a llamar, entonces evitemos tanta habladuría y ve alistándote, en unos momentos nos vamos.-** diciéndolo con un tono de mandato fuerte pero no altivo.

**-como quieras padre, pero aun no se para que ir a la boda de ese hanyou, es una deshonra para nuestra familia.-** muy despectivo.

**-hijo- **mirándolo con preocupación**- me gustaría que te llevaras bien con él, es solo un joven que…**

**-padre, si voy no es para ser amigo de él, es solo porque me lo has mandado, con permiso padre**-saliendo de la oficina.

Inu no taisho quedo decepcionado con la forma de pensar de su hijo.

"_tan solo quisiera que él no fuera así, y que aprendiera el valor de cada vida, dependiendo de quien sea"_

Mientras que su padre pensaba aquello sesshomaru se le vino a la mente la primera vez que vio a su primo, aun que no lo alcanzo a ver cómo era, su olor lo embriagaba hasta el punto que aun no se le olvidaba de esa agradable aroma, aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo.

En las afueras del palacio del sur un chico observaba como la gente de allí iban y venían de un lado a otro cuando sintió una presencia tras de él.

**-cuando piensas en salir de allí…sensei-** sin voltear a verlo.

**-estas aprendiendo rápido inuyasha-** acercándose hasta donde estaba.

**-tengo un buen maestro-** dándole la cara a su sensei.

**-sí, pero yo nunca te enseñe a pelear por la justicia, eso es algo que aprendiste tu solo-** mirándolo a los ojos.

**-no sé de que hablas sensei-** fijando su mirada de nuevo al castillo.

**-¿quieres aparentar con migo?-**agarrándolo de los hombros para verlo de nuevo a la cara.

**-sensei yo…-** bajando la mirada.

Sonriéndole**- me gusta saber que a pesar de ser el propio hijo del lord de estas tierras tengas un gran corazón para pelear y oponerse a tu propio padre-** alejándose un poco de aquel lugar dándole a entender que lo siguiera.

**-pero sensei… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? yo, no se lo he dicho a nadie-** mirándolo con preocupación.

**-no te preocupes inu-chan –** adelantándose cuando vio su mirada y brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora**- no se lo diré a nadie. Y me di cuenta porque vi como peleabas con esos soldados para después devolver el dinero a la gente del pueblo.**

Esto tranquilizo mucho a inuyasha que el devolvió una sonrisa igual.

**-muchas gracias sensei-** con una pequeña inclinación hacia adelante**- pero ahora no se qué hacer, mi padre…**

**- no te preocupes muchacho, además no estás solo en esa lucha, ven voy a presentarte a unas personas.**

Inuyasha siguió a su sensei hasta unos frondosos árboles que daban un aspecto escalofriante al bosque, pero inuyasha confiaba en su maestro así que lo siguió sin preocupaciones.

Un joven demonio de cabellos largos color verde, ojos rojos, con dos líneas que salen de su cabello hasta la frente y dos antenas de mariposa, se encontraba en un frio y obscuro sótano discutiendo muy enojado por la decisión de su padre, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a casarse con un hanyou, no le agradaba para nada la idea, solo lo hacía porque así podría obtener el poder para gobernar esas tierras.

**-aun no me gusta la idea padre, pero sé que es la única forma para tener todo lo que tanto hemos deseado-** con un leve susurro para que lo oiga solo su padre.

**- lo sé hijo, pero míralo de esta forma, apenas estén casados podes esperar un tiempo y después matarlo, al igual que a sus hermanos.-** mirándolo sería mente.

**-jajaja, me agrado ver el rostro de esos infelices cuando morían, con eso debieron aprender que a mí, nadie me rechaza-** sonriendo maliciosamente.

**-hijo-** deteniéndolo en sus palabras**- primero debes lograr que ese sucio** **hanyou se enamore de ti para después tener su confianza, para tener todo, absolutamente todo el poder, entendido- **abriendo la puerta para salir de aquel lugar.

**-como digas…padre-**saliendo tras de él.

InuYasha camino hasta toparse con un bello lugar al fondo de esos árboles, el esperaba encontrarse algo más obscuro y sombrío, pero en cambio aquel lugar era un paraíso escondido, una hermosa cascada de aguas cristalinas caían libre mente hasta un pequeño riachuelo con peces de diferentes coloree, la hierba era verde y suave pero muy corta, se podía sentir la brisa fresca en todo el lugar, mas allá se encontraba unas pequeñas siembras de lo que parecía ser hiervas medicinales y otras de veneno, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba una enorme casa a la cual al entrar allí vio que se encontraba un joven que parecía no menor de 14 años y tres niñas muy bellas, dos de ellas parecían hermanas gemelas por su gran parecido y las cuales no aparentaban no tener más de 10 años.

**-inuyasha-** hablo su sensei**- ellos son alumnos míos también, están aquí porque al igual que tu no tienen padres y deseamos conformar un grupo para ayudar a la gente de estas tierras- **dándole la mano para que se acerque más a los niños allí.

**-sensei,** **pero todos ellos están muy jóvenes- **dijo un poco decepcionado.

**-no digas nada hanyou- **dijo aquel joven de ojos azul y cabello castaño**- si no te interesa mejor vete, no te necesitamos.**

**-mira humano, a mí nadie me habla así entendido –** tomando una pose de ataque.

**-ya basta niños-** les regaño su maestro**- todos estamos aquí por lo mismo y es combatir por las injusticias que ha cometido el lord así que no más peleas entre ustedes y aprendan a llevarse bien.**

**- pero es un hanyou-** hablo la niña de cabellos lisos largos azabaches y ojos cafés**- no se puede confiar en alguien así.**

**- hermana kikio, no hables así, además…-** dijo una chica parecida a la que hablo primero pero la diferencia era que su cabellos eran más abundantes y sus ojos tenían un brillo muy especial **- el también esta solito igual que nosotras- **yendo hasta donde estaba inuyasha

**-no digas nada Kagome, los sucios hanyous no deben mezclarse con los humanos-**mirándolo con repugnancia.

En eso inuyasha gruño, no le agradaban cuando hablaban mal de las personas sin conocerlas

**-kikio-** reprendió su sensei**- debes aprender a llevarse bien con todos, eso incluye hanyous y demonios, porque a pesar de todo hay todavía demonios en los cuales confiar.**

**-si maestro-** todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**-mucho gusto-** hablo de nuevo aquel chico**- yo me llamo miroku, ella la que está a tu lado es Kagome, su hermana gemela mayor y también insoportable kikio y la chica que aun no te ha dicho nada es sango ¿y tú eres?**

**-keh lo que sea, me llamo inuyasha y soy…-**mirando a su sensei quien asintió con la cabeza a sabiendas lo que quería decir el joven**- yo soy el hijo del lord de estas tierras.**

Todos los jóvenes de allí se asombraron y preocuparon, mirándolo después a su maestro.

**¿Qué piensas sensei?-** hablo de nuevo la chica que insulto al joven hanyou**- ¿el ira avisarles a su padre y a esa gente?- **gritando.

**-respeta jovencita, fíjate a quien te diriges de esa forma y el no dirá nada porque simplemente no está de acuerdo con lo que su padre hace, además**-con una mirada triste-**su padre ni siquiera lo conoce.**

Todos voltearon a ver a inuyasha quien se había recostado en una de las paredes de ese lugar con los ojos cerrados.

**-no tienen que sentir compasión por mi-** dijo aun sin abrir sus ojos**- además, ya estoy acostumbrado a todo esto, siempre ha sido así- **abriendo por fin los ojos fríamente.

**-ya no más-** se le acerco de nuevo Kagome**- ahora todos aquí seremos como tus hermanos y ya no estarás solo- **sonriéndole, lo cual le sorprendió mucho a inuyasha.

**-pero aun así-** comenzó de nuevo el medio demonio- **en unos días tengo que dejar todo esto ya, pues etto…-**un poco rojo**- será mi apareamiento con el hijo del general- **bajando la mirada.

**-¿Cómo? Pero si también eres un niño, incluso en demonios eres aun un cachorro, ¿Por qué te casas?-**pregunto el joven miroku.

**-fue decisión de mi padre, era de la única forma en que le daría a mi madrea y a mi comida y techo- **contesto el hanyou con en deje de tristeza en su voz.

**-que mal-** por fin hablo sango quien también se le acerco**- yo soy…era de la aldea de exterminadores y allí nos hablaban mucho sobre sus costumbres y la verdad algunos nos les importa dar a sus hijos jóvenes con tal de mantener una línea de sangre o una fuerte alianza con su propia gente.**

**-bueno chicos, será mejor que dejen a inuyasha y comencemos a entrenar este grupo no se formulara solo- **dijo su sensei con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que todos dejaran de prestarles atención aun afligido hanyo.

Comenzaron a entrenar cada uno en diferentes áreas, las hermanas practicaban con el arco y flechas, la otra joven sango practicaba con un gran boomerang que parecía muy grande y muy pesado para alguien tan frágil como ella, mientras que el otro joven practicaba unos hechizos y conjuros con pergaminos sagrados, el mientras tanto practicaba con su sensei algunos ataques ninja para después luchar con la espada, todos sabían pelear el estilo ninja cuando un pequeño niño interrumpió su práctica.

**-oneesan, oneesan-** gritaba un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y unas pequeñas pecas en su rostro**- oneesan mira te traje estas flores para ti- sonriéndole a sango.**

**-gracias kohaku, están muy lindas-** brindándole una sonrisa**- mira hermano te presento a un nuevo miembro de la pandilla, el es inuyasha un hanyou y viene a ayudarnos a luchar**

El pequeño niño se quedo observando al nuevo miembro pues aunque fuera un hanyou no parecía fuerte, al contrario, esas gafas, los dientes afuera y enormes, cabello negro largo, oídos humanos y todos esos granos en su cara lo hacían ver muy desagradable.

**-hermana, nuestro ootosan siempre decía que los hanyous eran feos pero fuertes, pero este solo es feo, pero no parece fuerte.**

**-kohaku, respeta a las personas, a demás….**

**-tranquilízate sango-** le sonrió inuyasha**- además creo que debo ser sinceros con ustedes, ya que han demostrador confiar y creer en mí, pero por favor les pido que de esto ni una sola palabra ¿está bien?**

Todos se miraron sorprendidos pero asintieron con la cabeza, en ese momento inuyasha se alejo un poco de ellos y unió sus manos para luego frotarlas y llevarlas hasta su pecho, después una pequeña luz blanca salió de allí dejando a todos por unos instantes ciegos, cuando recobraron la lucidez miraron al frente y allí ya no estaba aquel hanyou feo si no un hermoso joven de cabellos plata, sin dientes feos ni gafas y en su cabeza unas lindas orejitas de perro.


	4. Explicaciones

Nadie sabía que había pasado, delante de ellos estaba un chico de cabellos plata largo, unas extrañas orejitas de perro en su cabeza, ojos dorados y té blanco, aquel hanyou que habían visto feo y sin gracia ahora era un chico muy guapo y parecía fuerte.

-**inu…yasha ¿eres tú?**

-**claro, quien mas creían que era-**alzando una ceja- **esta es mi verdadera identidad.**

-**es que te ves distinto, mucho más guapo**- dijo kikio sin dejar de observarlo.

-**sí, es verdad lo que dice kikio, te ves muy bien, pero, dime inuyasha, ¿Por qué escondes tu verdadera apariencia?-**pregunto Kagome.

**-bueno…la verdad es que mi madre me dijo que los hanyous por lo general son feos y desagradables, pero cuando yo nací no lo fui y cuando mi madre se entero que iba hacer el prometido del engreído de menomaru, pues decidió que era mejor cambiar mi apariencia así cuando llegara el momento del….apareamiento el no quisiera nada con migo y me dejaba en paz-**dijo un poco preocupado al pensar en tenerse que unirse con ese yokai.

**-pues déjame decirte que es una buena estrategia, pero todos aquí sabemos como es menomaru y él prefiere casarse con alguien feo pero con mucho poder y dinero como lo es tu familia y el apareamiento contigo lo deja en una buena posición así que no es por decepcionarte pero el de todas formas lo hará seas feo o no- **dijo miroku un poco preocupado por su nuevo amigo hanyou.

**-bueno por lo menos tengo que hacer el intento para que el no quiera tener nada con migo**- dijo un poco apenado.

**-oye ¿y cuántos cambios puedes hacer?-**pregunto muy animada Kagome.

**-pues muchos, mi madre me enseño hacer varios cambios por si pasaba algo, siempre tener un aspecto diferente.-**comento muy orgulloso.

**-muéstranos si-** suplico el pequeño dando saltos de alegría.

**-kohaku, esto no es un juego, además debe ser mucha energía que gasta al hacer estas cosas- **mirando seriamente a su pequeño hermano.

**-pero hermana…**- haciendo pucheros.

**-está bien les mostrare-** comenzó hacer lo mismo que antes, uniendo sus manos para después una pequeña luz que los dejo ciegos por unos instantes ver otro cambio, esta vez era de un humano, con el cabello largo y negro, ojos violetas oscuros y trigueña, aun así no dejaba de ser hermoso.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando otro leve luz cedió, dejando esta vez a un joven también de apariencia humana pero de cabellos cortos y con pecas en su rostro, ojos azules y dientes feos, su apariencia era un poco grotesca pero no tanto como la ultima que mostro, que era un hanyou con cabellos plata, orejas de perro, ojos dorados, esta apariencia parecía un poco a la que es de verdad si no fuera porque sus dientes eran torcidos sus ojos eran demasiado grandes y tenía muchos granos repulsivos en su rostro, cuando se quedo con esta apariencia comenzó a sonreír.

**-esta es la apariencia con la que me le voy a presentar a menomaru, y por lo que veo en sus rostros es lo suficiente desagradable para ustedes tanto como espero que sea para el-** con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

**-pues…si lo es…es muy desagradable-** con un gesto de sorpresa aun en su rostro.

**-lo se miroku, es por eso que estoy convencido de que el no querrá casarse con migo. **

**-que bien inuyasha, ahora si podrás hacer tu vida después que el mismo menomaru rompa su compromiso contigo-** Kagome sonrió y felicito a su amigo.

**-bueno chicos es hora de que el vuelva a clases con sus senseis que le tiene su padre, no quiero que te vuelvan a reprender como la otra vez-** dijo su maestro

**-si tienes razón sensei-** inuyasha esta vez cambio a su forma humana, oculta su verdadero aroma, pera después salir de allí, rumbo a su otros entrenamientos y despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos.

Los chicos quedaron felices de tener un nuevo amigo tan fuerte y poderoso como lo era inuyasha, ahora sí podrían conformar un grupo para velar por las personas de los pueblos de allí. Todos estaban cansados de los maltratos y las altas cantidades de dinero que les pedían y ellos se quedaban casi sin nada, por eso decidieron conformar aquel grupo, para enfrentar de una buena vez al lord y sus secuaces.

Sesshomaru iba camino hacia el castillo de su tío, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos imaginándose en como sería su primo ya que nunca lo llego a ver, pero su aroma era estimulante para él, se reprendía a si mismo cada vez que se veía pensando en el hanyo.

_-"porque rallos no puedo sacarme su aroma de mi mente, es como si estuviera siempre a mi lado, me desagrada sentirme así, y más ahora que voy a su acoplamiento, ¿cómo será el?, ¿será feo como todos los sucios hanyuos?, eso no importa, el será acoplado a ese otro demonio y yo a mi prima"_

El fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando tropezó con un humano, al cual no dejaba de mirar y lo mejor de todo fue que el sintió como aquel humano comenzó a temblar de miedo.

**-fíjate donde caminas humano-** sin dejar de obsérvalo.

**-el que se tiene que fijar es otro-** recuperando su compostura- **yo estaba caminando normal cuando usted tropezó con migo.- **mirándolo desafiante.

**-te atreves a desafiar al gran sesshomaru- **

**-no veo ningún otro yokai engreído por acá-** de pronto sintió como lo agarraban por el cuello aprisionándolo contra un árbol, la mirada de sesshomaru era de un enojo puro que hizo estremecer al humano.

**-sesshomaru, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Suéltalo de inmediato-** los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver al hombre que les hablo.

**-no padre, el me falto al respeto, y tiene que pagar-** sin dejar de apretar el cuello de aquel joven.

**-sesshomaru-** inu no taisho soltó un poco su yoki para que sesshomaru dejar de agarrar al humano, aunque al principio se resistió después lo soltó ya que el aura yokai de su padre aunque fuera poco lo sofoco. Gruñendo se dio media vuelta y se alejo de allí.

**-joven estas bien-** dándole la mano.

**-sí, gracias inu no taisho sama-** dándole la mano y mirándolo a los ojos.

**-¿te conozco? –**mirándolo con perspicacia.

**-etto…no, es solo, pues es que….-un poco nervioso pues le preocupaba que se dieran cuenta de quién era el.**

**-está bien joven, es mejor que sigas tu camino y no vuelvas a provocar a mi hijo- **sonriéndole.

**-kehh, el fue el que tropezó con migo y después me culpa a mi- **sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa y un poco irritado.

**-está bien, pero te sugiero que aunque él sea el del problema no le busques problema, pues sin dudar te mataría.**

**- hee, pero si se deja seguir pensando que solo por ser el un yokai y los demás no están a su altura, ¿no crees que nunca cambiara? **– sin despegar su mirada de el.

Inu no taisho quedo pensando por un momento y sorprendido por lo que le había dicho el joven, quedo observando esos ojos grises para después ofrecerle una gran sonrisa**- sabes joven, tienes razón, mi hijo debería aprender a llevarse bien con humanos, yokais y hanyous, adiós joven y gracias- **dando media vuelta para irse.

**-espere señor, ¿Por qué me das las gracias? –** muy sorprendido.

**-porque me mostraste un grave error mío-** y sin decir más se alejo de allí dejando a un humano muy confundido.

Sesshomaru llego al castillo de su tío muy irritado y enojado aunque no lo aparentaba, pues aun no sabía porque su padre defendía tanto a los humanos y los hanyous.

"_maldita sea, ese humano se atrevió a desfearme, que se creerá, acaso no sabe quién soy yo, aunque tengo que reconocer que es muy valiente al enfrentarse a mí, aparte de que es hermoso para un ser humano, pero que rallos estoy pensando, creo que será mejor olvidarme de todo esto"_

**-hijo-** llego una voz profunda a sus espaldas y sesshomaru solo voltio su rostro con una mirada muy indiferente.

**-dime, chichiue-** sin voltearse a verlo- **¿Por qué proteges y amas tanto a los humanos? Solo son seres débiles y despreciables- **volteándose al fin paradar la cara a su padre.

**-hijo, siempre te he dicho que tanto hanyos como humanos también merecen respeto y no me agrada saber que no quieras comprender algo tan sencillo** **como esto, ojala que no lo tengas que aprender de otra forma**- siguiendo su camino hacia el interior de una oficina.

Sesshomaru no quería pelear con su padre por algo como eso, aun estaba enojado con lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, pero lo que aun lo tenía un poco inquieto era que por fin iba a conocer a su primo hanyou, que por pura duda nunca lo llego a ver cuando solo era un bebe y deseaba saber si era feo como todos los demás hanyous o ese aroma embriagador que lo tenía cautivado desde que lo rescato la primera vez era un indicio de que iba a ser diferente.

En otra parte del palacio un hombre cabellos plata caminaba de un lado a otro, las noticias que le habían traído desde el interior de su territorio.

**-hola otto san-** saludo un hombre de iguales cabellos plata y más largo que el primero- **¿pasa algo? Te noto preocupado**-dijo inu no taisho.

**-hola onni san, que bueno que llegaron ya, aunque lamento informarte que no habrá ceremonia de apareamiento**- esto último lo dijo un poco de fastidio en su rostro.

**-¿pero, por que lo dices?** –asombrado por tal decisión, pues ya sabía exactamente que su hermano estaba muy afanado para el apareamiento.

**-lo que pasa….es que estallo una guerra en fronteras aliadas al territorio del sur y ahora ya no se podrá efectuar el apareamiento, por lo menos no hasta que esta guerra acabe- **dijo un preocupado shiro que ya estaba llamando a su general de confianza para trazar planos de guerra.

-**estás seguro de esto hermano, porque si es así, mi hijo y yo pod….- **no termino de hablar ya que su hermano lo interrumpió.

-¿**me crees tan débil que no soy capaz de enfrentarme con mi propia gente a una guerra como estas?- **dijo muy irritado por el ofrecimiento de su hermano mayor.

**-yo nunca dije eso, solo que si necesitabas de nuestra ayuda con mucho gusto te la daremos, pero en vista de que estas muy estresado por esta situación será mejor que mi hijo y yo nos retiremos, me avisas como te fue y para cuando será programado el apareamiento de tu hijo.**

**-no lo llames así, ese sucio y horrible hanyo por desgracia lleva nuestra sangre pero no lo considero como hijo mío, solo estoy haciendo este apareamiento puesto que no tengo más opciones, de lo contrario nunca entraría a mis tierras- **con desdén y cara de aburrido.

-**que mal hermano que pienses así de tu propio hijo, espero que nunca te arrepientas de tus palabras, adiós- **saliendo un poco molesto por la forma de actuar de su hermano, el solo quería ayudarlo pero shiro todo terco lo tomo a mal, pero más le dolía saber que él era el único que pensaba que tanto hanyous como humanos merecían respeto.

El joven seguía corriendo con rumbo hasta su casa para que su sensei lo regañara por llegar tarde, pero aun en su mente seguía presente el recuerdo de aquel joven yokai peli plata de ojos dorados pero fríos.

-"que rallos ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él? Además el es mi primo, por lo que llegue a ver el odia a los humanos así mismo seguro es con los hanyous, que bueno que tenía un aspecto humano y escondí mi aroma, así no se dieron cuenta de quién soy en realidad, no quiero que nadie se entere que yo soy inuyasha, el hijo del lord shiro"

Inuyasha llego a tiempo antes de que totosai llegara a su práctica diaria con las espadas, como no vio por ninguna parte a totosai comenzó a cambiar de nuevo a su aspecto desagradable ya que nadie más sabia de sus cambios físicos, a él le encantaba esta clases pero totosay aunque lo respetaba y lo quería como un hijo el no confiaba del todo en el ya que trabajaban para su padre y no quería inmiscuirlo en todo lo que estaba planeando hacer para desenmascarar a menomaru y acabar con la farsa del apareamiento.

- inuyasha- llamaba un viejo demonio, aspecto flaco y ojos saltones que venía volando en una vaca de tres ojos.

-anciano totosai lo estaba esperando, ¿Por qué llega tarde?

-mmm bueno inuyasha esto es algo que seguro te gustara mucho por lo que he visto.

-sí, que seria.

-mmm no sabes aun.

-no, cuéntame.

-bueno seguro lo sabrás pronto.

Dándole un golpe en la cabeza- porque no me cuentas de una vez anciano, ya me estoy cansando de esto.

pero que desesperado eres, bueno, solo te aviso que este fin de semana que viene ya no será tu apareamiento con el joven menomaru pues se desato una guerra en las fronteras de esta tierra y bueno el joven guerrero estará allí.

InuYasha quedo muy sorprendido pues ahora tendría más tiempo para poder estudiar nuevas habilidades y planear una forma de deshacer ese compromiso.

Pronto comenzó su entrenamiento con totosai, el cual le enseño nuevas técnicas de manipulación de la espada, y solo pensaba que algún día tendría su propia espada para pelear por su propia causa junto con sus amigos, estaba muy feliz que ahora podía contar con alguien más junto a él y ahora ya no estaba solo y algo más que le preocupaba a él era que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el aroma y la imagen de aquel hombre guapo que casi lo mata por desafiarlo.

-con que sesshomaru- susurro.

-¿que decías? Pregunto el anciano que ahora se encontraba alistando las cosas para marcharse.

-etto, nada anciano, nada- sonriendo nerviosamente.

-bueno muchacho vuelvo mañana para seguir el entrenamiento.

-está bien totosai, hasta mañana.

Así inuyasha quedo de nuevo solo pensando solamente en sesshomaru y las extrañas sensaciones que le hacía sentir.


	5. deseo profundos

_-grita mi nombre y te are sentir mucho mejor-penetrándolo muy lentamente_

_-aaahhh mas por favor no pares_

_-mmm vamos dilo di mi nombre- sin dejar de embestirlo_

_-porque aahhh por favor muévete mas ahhh_

_-dilo y are que este momento sea inolvidable_

_-aaaahh mas sesshomaru aaahhh quiero mas_

_-me encanta oír mi nombre en tus labios mientras te poseo humano-embistiéndolo mas rápido y dándole en el punto de climas a aquel hombre que yacía bajo su yugo_

_-aaahhhh- llegando al clima máximo_

_-mmm creo que mi mascota es muy bueno para esto_

_-si mi amo-durmiéndose al momento _

Sesshomaru despertó muy exaltado y con una erección que se hacía muy dolorosa, parándose rápidamente de la cama se fue al baño para una ducha fría y así calmar su excitación.

-"_que rallos me pasa, porque soñé con aquel sucio humano…aunque admito que era muy guapo, pero nunca he tenido un amante de ese nivel…creo que empezare desde ahora, ese humano será mi mascota, tal vez esa boca que tiene servirá para algo más placentero" _–con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Imaginados que su palpitante y duro miembro se encontraba entrando y saliendo de la boca del ser humano sesshomaru llego con un gran gemido para después seguir duchándose.

Cuando ya estuvo listo bajo a la biblioteca para despedirse de su tío y desearle suerte, era una tradición familiar hacerlo antes de cualquier batalla, pero se encontró de que este ya se había ido solo dejando atrás a su general de confianza junto a su hijo menomaru, desde que su padre le comunico que no abría apareamiento y que volverían a su castillo sesshomaru decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo allí, sobre todo investigando a ese chico que lo enfrentaba siendo un simple humano.

-_"debe de ser muy tonto o muy valiente al tratar de enfrentarme niño, pero apenas te encuentre te dejare ver tu suerte al someterte a mí, gimiendo solo mi nombre, seguro serás una mascota difícil de entrenar, pero a mí me encantan los retos, y una vez que estés bajo mi yugo y me sacie de ti, te votare como lo que eres una basura"_

Cuando salió del castillo alguien tropezó tras suyo y una molesta y reconocida voz le hablo.

**-sesshomaru sama, su padre me dijo que viniera para ayudarle en todo lo que necesite- **haciendo unas reverencias.

**-cállate jaken, yo no te necesito, pero si padre te mando seria para vigilarme, nada mas**- entre cerrando los ojos.

**-no mi señor yo…- **sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando una piedra vino a dar en su cabeza dejándolo semi cociente.

En otra parte de ese territorio un joven lobo seguía en busca de lo que sería su capacitación como futuro jefe de la tribu del norte de los lobos, cuando vio a lo lejos a otro chico que balanceaba su espada de una forma muy profesional, se quedo callado observando los movimientos que asía con aquella espada y lo fácil que lo manejaba, hasta que vio que aquel joven dejaba de entrenar y de repente desapareció frente de sus ojos.

**-pero…que rallos, donde fue- **mirando curioso por donde se había ido aquel muchacho cuando una vos detrás de él lo sobre salto.

**-que haces aquí lobo, estas lejos de su tierra-** con una voz suave pero dura.

**-etto yo….-dando la vuelta lentamente-** valla si solo eres un hanyou creí que eras alguien más fuerte- burlándose del aspecto frágil y feo que le mostraba aquella persona.

**-que dijiste lobo, si soy un hanyou y eso que, además eso no responde a mi pregunta que haces aquí observándome en mi casa.**

**-tu casa, ese agujero sin gracia, bueno tal para cual.**

**-soy inuyasha y como veo que no quieres presentarte creo que será mejor que terminemos esto aquí y ahora-** sin mas inuyasha se abalanzo frente al lobo y comenzó a darle puños que daban en su cara y su estomago, también le lanzo unas patadas en las costillas y tiro de el de su cabello para estrellarlo frente a un árbol, pero el lobo lo evito rápida mente utilizando ese árbol haciendo girar su cuerpo con sus pies dando un giro en el aire y aterrizando a unos pocos pasos de él, se quedo por un momento tratando de recuperar su aliento pero inuyasha volvió a abalanzarse con todas sus fuerzas para seguir golpeándolo, el lobo lo desquito aullando de dolor causado en sus costillas y le dio una patada en el pecho dejando a inuyasha sin alientos.

**-aaaa eres rápido lobo- jadeando fuertemente.**

**-usted también hanyou, perdón inuyasha, soy koga el próximo líder de la tribu del norte, perdón por lo de hace ratos pero tengo hambre y no he comido nada hace desde hace un mes que salí de mis tierras y cuando te vi entrenar con tu espada que por cierto manejas muy bien se me olvido por un momento de mi hambre solo por verte entrenar-** dijo limpiándose la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios y luego frotándose las costillas que en su mayoría ya estaban sanando.

**-etto gracias- **sonrojándose

**-muy bien me voy, auch-** tratándose de parar y cayendo de nuevo en la hierba sosteniéndose las costillas.

**-disculpa koga, si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi casa mientras te recuperas, además yo también soy culpable, no debí reaccionar así.**

**-no quiero causarte más molestias-**mirándolo sorprendido.

**-no es ninguna, además tengo mucha comida en mi casa, a si que vamos –**sonriéndole

Después de que lo ayudo a pararse y llevarlo a la casa le preparo una deliciosa comida el cual devoraron rápidamente y hablando de el viaje de koga.

En una obscura y fría celda estaban dos seres maquinando el plan para deshacerse de una vez del señor de esas tierras y así comenzar apoderarse de todo Japón.

**-padre bien sabes que si en esta ocasión no lo derrotamos quien sabrá con que otra escusa podamos volver a tener para matarlo-** menomaru se encontraba con su traje de batalla listo para salir a pelear.

**-no hijo, bien sabes que si muere en esa guerra no podrá entregar a ese maldito hanyou en tu apareamiento y nadie te tomara en serio ese día-** reprochando a su hijo de esas ideas absurdas.

**-no es necesario, pues con que el pueblo este enterado de que soy el… esposo de ese mitad demonio nadie lo pondrá en duda acerca del apareamiento-** siguió en su argumento.

**-no, ya te lo dije, aun es muy pronto para deshacernos de él, y bien sabes que el pueblo es lo de menos, los que importan son los de la asociación de demonios que si sospechan algo por más que él sea un hanyou aun sigue siendo el principal heredero de estas tierras y si celebramos el apareamiento a puerta cerrada sospecharan algo y más si no está el padre, aparte de eso tienes que premiar a ese bastardo para no caer en duda de tu total acoplamiento.**

**-los sacrificios que se debe de hacer por el poder, ese hanyou si por lo menso fuera algo… mejor no dudaría, pero por las descripciones que le hemos oído de totosai y de esa pulga cobarde seguro es mucho más feo de lo que nos imaginamos.**

**-puede ser hijo, pero lo importante es que nos podamos hacer a la fortuna de estas tierras, luego nos deshacemos de él para gobernar a nuestro antojo y comenzar las invasiones.**

**-si padre como quieras.**

**-bueno te espero en el campo de entrenamiento, allá debe estar ya shiro esperándonos así que no te demores-** yéndose de allí-

**-como digas padre.**

Apenas aquel ser se fue una vos se oyó desde la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

**-creo que tu padre aun no se entera de tus verdaderas planes "maestro"- una vos risueña y llena de odio le hablo a la persona que quedo allí en esa habitación.**

**-claro que no idiota, si llega a enterarse seguro me mataría sin pensarlo dos veces, primero tengo que darle yo el golpe de gracias para luego poder quedarme con todo su poder y así librarme de el, y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que me tengan que decir lo que quiero- **con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**-entonces maestro, que quieras que haga.**

**-quiero que vallas al campamento enemigo y dígales que quiero hablar con ellos, lo que dice mi padre en gran medida tiene razón y si este inconveniente no se hubiera presentado mañana mismo estaría en el apareamiento y comenzando el verdadero plan de conquista, pero con todo esto se tendrá que postergar.**

**-como digas menomaru sama y en cuanto a inuyasha ¿qué haremos?**

**-apenas sepamos quien y como es el te diré nuevas instrucciones por el momento solo necesito lo que te pedí a y algo mas- acercándosele a esa sombra en la oscuridad- espero que algún día puedas abrir tus piernas para mí, me gustaría disfrutar de tu cuerpo, eres el primero que conozco de tu raza que en verdad vale la pena, eres hermoso y deseo tenerte para mí- **acariciándole el rostro.

**-yo… mi señor ya me tengo que ir- **alejándose rápidamente de allí.

**-algún día serás mío- **yéndose por donde su padre se había ido hace unos momentos.

En el bosque soplaba un frio viento que revolvió el cabello de aquel ser que se escondía hábil mente entre las sombras decidido en completar su misión.

**-espera sentado menomaru yo nunca seré perra de nadie, y mucho menos de alguien como tú, en cuanto estés peleando tu propia guerra yo estaré ganando la batalla- **riéndose macabramente.

En el doyo del castillo los empleados estaban observando la forma tan elegante y al mismo tiempo peligroso se movía el joven de cabellos plata que con mucha gracia estaba entrenando sus movimientos con la espada, primero hizo un movimiento circular con la espada sin mover mucho su muñeca, luego dio un paso asía atrás y fijo la espada hacia adelante luego volvió a repetir lo mismo con mucha destreza para luego terminar con un movimiento rápido el cual dejo impresionados a todos los que observaban ya que esa técnica se veía muy peligrosa para el contrincante aunque no había nadie allí practicando con él se veía lo devastadora que podía llegar hacer.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento decidió darse una baño en los manantiales del palacio que también tenían una gran belleza como la de su propio castillo, tenían piedras blancas de mármol rodeando la primavera, junto con frescas flores de delicada fragancia que relajaban de inmediato l contacto, el agua era una buena temperatura y una pequeña cascada que daba un aspecto mucho más natural al paisaje. Sesshomaru estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una pequeña aura demoniaca que estaba tras él, sin voltearse a mirar aquel demonio hablo.

**-jaken.-** sin abrir los ojos.

**-si mi señor-** un poco sonrojado a la pequeña vista que tenia frente a él, pues aunque no lo vio completamente desnudo para él era una honra ser el único que podía estar tan cerca de ese magnífico demonio.

**-quiero que encuentres a un humano en particular- **cuando acabo de decir aquello la mandíbula de jaken se abrió en asombro, su amo nunca estaría con un humano a no ser que sea para matarlo.

**- si si si mi señor, como diga, y como es el-** riendo un poco por saber que le aria aquella persona desafortunada.

**- es un niño humano, debe tener por lo menos 13 años o menos eso no importa, lo encontrarás por su aroma, huele a hierba fresca no creo que muchos humanos huelan así, apenas lo encuentres me lo traes a mis recamaras, no sin antes darle un buen baño, comida y una buena ropa que te daré enseguida.**

**-si mi amo bonito como usted diga, pero antes mi señor dígame que le hizo ese infeliz par que lo trate con tanta familiaridad-** haciendo un gesto desagradable en su rostro.

**-eso no importa jaken ahora ve y búscalo.**

**-como diga mi señor-** saliendo de allí y tropezando con todo a su paso imaginándose que tendría ese chico en espacial para que su amo lo quiera encontrar.

Sesshomaru seguía relajándose en los manantiales mientras pensaba en todo lo que haría apenas encantarará aquel joven.

-"_prepárate humano, nadie me desafía y queda como si nada, ya encontré cual será tu uso para mí y tu cuerpo es el mejor pago, no veo la hora de tenerte bajo mi cuerpo gritando por qué no me detenga"_- una leve sonrisa salió de ese perfecto rostro, si alguien lo hubiera visto seguro hubieran salido corriendo pùes todos sabían lo que significaba cuando el gran sesshomaru sonreía.


	6. desafios y descubrimientos

La tarde transcurrió sin problemas, los dos nuevos amigos ahora estaban hablando de lo que fue su vida y como la estaban enfrentando, inuyasha aun no podía confiar del todo en el lobo así que decidió no contarle que él era el príncipe de ese territorio, hoy en día no tenia entrenamiento con su sensei masaaki pues ahora todos creían que el apareamiento se iba a dar ese fin de semana pero inuyasha por mas ganas de ir avisarles todo lo ocurrido no quería arriesgarse en ir y dejar a koga solo ya que aun se encontraba levemente adolorido, por su parte koga estaba feliz de tener un nuevo amigo en su viaje de capacitación y como se veía que inuyasha era fuerte decidió quedarse para entrenar junto a él.

El bosque estaba muy oscuros, los pasos se oían por todas partes, como si los estuvieran acorralando y todos ellos cayeron en la trampa, pero como rallos el enemigo iba a saber donde estaban y como eran ellos, todas estas preguntas se le vino a la cabeza a shiro, su general aun no llegaba con ellos y mucho menos su hijo, aunque el mismo era un gran guerrero sabia ante mano que nunca debería ir con poca gente frente al enemigo y mucho menos si no conocía su motivación de guerra, claro está que si obtuvo lago de información antes de salir del castillo, pero nada con lo que de verdad podría ayudar para ganar esta estúpida guerra.

-"_que estúpido soy, debí aceptar la propuesta de mi hermano, seguro él sabe mejor que yo sobre estrategias de guerra, pero no, será mejor así, no soy ningún tonto y mucho menos cobarde, por mis venas también corre sangre inu y eso no desmerita en nada, aunque hubiera sido un hanyuo seguro yo… como mi hijo yo le di la espalda a él cuando más me necesitaba y ahora yo…no, no debo de pensar en el en este momento estoy en medio de una guerra y debo concentrarme en el aquí y el ahora"_

**-¿lord shiro?-** un demonio de ojos negros y cabellos largos también negros con unas orejas encima de su cabeza de color gris y una larga cola del mismo color que sus orejas se le acerco a shiro, cuando lo vio distraído y preocupado.

**-que sucede riku, porque me llamas de esa forma-** viéndolo de forma desafiante.

**-per…perdóname mi lord lo que sucede es que lo veo un poco…distraído y tal parece que nos están rodeando los enemigos, ya que no reconozco ninguna aura familiar mi lord, ¿qué hacemos?-**muy preocupado por la extraña forma de actuar de su lord.

**-no es necesario que hagas nada- una vos familiar vino dentro de las sombras- yo solo estaba contratando más gente para nuestro ejército mi lord- **hablo un demonio de cabellos verde largo ojos amarillos y tés blanca con unas rallas de color azul de cada lado y unas largas antenas sobre su cabeza.

**-qué bueno que llagas hyoga creí que te demorabas mas-** contesto shiro, un poco molesto con su general.

**-lo siento mucho mi lord, pero surgieron unos pequeños inconvenientes con mi hijo, ya sabes por lo del apareamiento de nuestros hijos-**dijo el demonio polilla con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

**-tienes razón, creo que apenas acabe todos estos problemas también tendré que hablar con inuyasha sobre este tema, ya que se pospondrá hasta nueva orden.**

**-tienes razón mi lord, ahora te presentare a los nuevos guerreros que estarán con nosotros, ellos son humanos pero muy fuertes y poderosos, antes se hacían llamar los 7 guerreros, son todos hermanos, aun que un poco extraños nos servirán para esta guerra.**

Shiro miro incrédulo ha su general pues el sabia ante mano que hyoga no gustaba de humanos, ni mucho menos tratarlos, y si los trajo a una guerra de demonios es que algo traía entre manos el con esos humanos y últimamente no confiaba mucho en quien tenía como su mano derecha.

-**te daré el beneficio de la duda respecto a las capacidades de los humanos, pero bien sabes que esta guerra es entre demonio y no creo que les vaya bien en el campo de batalla hyoga, tú te haces responsable de lo que sucede con ellos-** hablo shiro con un tono de mando que no dejo nada a discusión.

**-no hay nada que temer señor…shiro, nosotros somos muy capaces de luchar hombro a hombro como cualquier otro demonio- **hablo un hombre joven de cabellos largos negros en una trenza, con una estrella en su frente, con una alabarda de gran tamaño en su mano derecha reposando sobre su hombro.

**-mira niño, yo no lo digo por si son fuertes o no, si no porque no quiero más problemas con los humanos apenas lleguemos de esta guerra a mis tierras entendido y la próxima ten más presente con quien hablas ninge.-** shiro se fue de allí dejando a un enfurecido hombre que lo miraba con mucho odio.

**-bankotsu, te dije claramente, no quiero problemas con el lord shiro, el no confía fácilmente en nadie, y difícilmente protege a los humanos, aunque se ve un demonio no tan imponente les aseguro que él podría acabar con todos nosotros tan solo agitando su espada o sin ella, sabes perfectamente por que estas aquí que no se te olvide, eso mismo va para tus hermanos.**

**- no hay problema lindura-** esta vez hablo un hombre que tenía en su rostro unas líneas en forma de colmillos de serpiente en cada lado de sus mejillas, con cabello corto recogido en una pequeña coleta y vestido extravagante-nosotros siempre cumplimos con lo prometido.

**-sí, así es, el problema aquí es con su lord, general-** dijo burlón otro de los 7 guerreros con 2 rallas en cada lado de su rostro color purpura, ojos pequeños y una pañoleta amarrada en su cabeza.

**-cállate ****Renkotsu no queremos más problemas, pero será que nos digas cuando comenzamos con…esta obra de teatro para poder regresar a lo nuestro-** volvió hablar el que parecía ser el líder de los guerreros llamado bankotsu.

**-no me hables así humano, saben el porqué están aquí y si el lord shiro no se da cuenta de nada hasta el momento prefiero que siga así entendido, ineptos-**yéndose de allí con los 7 guerreros mirándolo burlón.

La guerra comenzó con el otro territorio, shiro trato de averiguar quién era su líder o el que estaba detrás de toda esta guerra, pero nunca consiguió ningún nombre o descripción de esa persona, solo que quería entrar a su territorio a como fuera a lugar, lo que le hizo entender que con esa persona nunca llegaría a un acuerdo ya que él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus tierras, todos los días era un campo de batalla con heridos y muertos por lado y lado de cada grupo, aunque no quería admitir la fuerza de los guerreros que trajo su general aun no confiaba en ellos, y ahora mucho menos en su general ya que vio como en campo de batalla era un ser demasiado despiadado hasta llegar a matar a su propia gente por haber caído en el enfrentamiento, no era una persona en quien podría confiarse, aunque le dio una excusa que a él le pareció no muy crédula y ahora estaba comenzando a cuestionarse sobre el apareamiento de sus hijos, ya que menomaru también mostraba en batalla lo mismo que su padre, el problema ahora era en cómo salir de allí sin ser mal herido o muerto.

Un pequeño kappa verde estaba en busca de lo que le mando su amo, aunque llevaba días sin encontrar a ese humano que le describió sesshomaru no pudo hallar con él, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, cosa raro en los humanos ya que suelen ser muy escandalosos con la vida de todos ellos sin excepción, así que perdido o muerto no debería estar, jaken seguía buscando sin hallarlo y muy preocupado por lo que su amo le diría de nuevo por llevarle más de la cuenta en busca de ese joven misterioso. Sesshomaru se canso de estar buscando aquel joven, llevaban dos semanas en el palacio de su tío y solo se había quedado para buscar ese chico pero seguramente salió huyendo de miedo de él, cosa que no creía muy posible pues se le había enfrentado sin temor, pero algo debió sucederle ya que su fiel sirviente no lo encontró ni por las aldeas cercanas, estaba ya camino a su palacio cuando muchas personas de ese pueblo lo rodaron murmurando de lo guapo y fuerte que se veía el hijo del gran inutaisho, todos esos comentarios no le importo de amucho cuando vislumbro entre la multitud al joven que estaba buscando, rápidamente llamo a jaken.

**-jaken-** mirándolo fríamente**-mira el joven de cabellos negros que está entre la multitud, ese es al que estaba buscando, ¿no que no lo habías visto, ni sabias nada de el?**

**-yo etto…pero yo…-**muy nervioso

**-ya basta de excusas ve y llévalo donde quedamos, cuidado con los demás no se den cuenta.**

**-s..si mi lord ahora mismo-**jaken salió corriendo en busca de aquel joven y mucho miedo ya que sabia su amo lo castigaría duramente por no haberlo encontrado durante tanto tiempo y su amo si lo vio al salir de ese pueblo, esto le pareció muy extraño al pequeño kappa ya que estaba seguro que pregunto a todo el mundo y nadie sabía de la descripción de la persona por quien preguntaba, seguro ese chico guardaba un gran secreto para que nadie en ese pueblo lo allá conocido por esas descripciones, pero ahora lo que valía era apurarse a llevar a ese chico donde su amo le ordeno, seguro ese joven sufriría mucho a manos de su maestro.

Inuyasha andaba rápidamente por el bosque, sus amigos y el ahora estaban jugando policías y ladrones y al le toco ser ladrón ya hora estaba corriendo en busca de refugio de sus amigos que estaban tras él, vio en el centro de la plaza se estaba reuniendo las personas, no sabía el porqué de aquello, ahora solo quería perderse entre esa multitud para escaparse de miroku que le pisaba los talones, estaba feliz de jugar de esa forma con sus amigos pues en sus trece años nunca tuvo oportunidad de juagar con nadie ay que su padre y maestros lo tenían totalmente aislado del pueblo y fincas cercanas, pero ya todo había cambiado y se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, inuyasha se escabullo entre la multitud mirando por lado y lado para que sus amigos no le encontraran, nunca presto atención al par de ojos dorados que lo observaban intensamente con lujuria, así que solo dio el tiempo suficiente de volver a correr hacia el bosque huyendo de miroku que lo buscaba por todas partes del pueblo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente rápidamente.

Unos minutos después inuyasha despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero cuando se disponía a tocarse su cabeza descubrió que sus manos estaban atadas por encima de su cabeza en las barandas de una gran cama, recordó que alguien lo había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza después de estar jugando con sus amigos, esto lo sobresaltado y trato de soltarse de esas cadenas cuando sintió una voz proveniente de una puerta, observo a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una pequeña habitación de paredes blancas un poco gastadas y viejas aunque limpio y un buen aspecto no dejaba de ser extraño todo esto.

**-veo que por fin recuperaste la conciencia, disculpa a mi sirviente se le fue la mano al traerte aquí, pero ya lo reprendí, no quisiera que algo te pasara, bueno no sin antes disfrutar de tu cuerpo.**

**-Tú, eres ese maldito que se cree con derecho de pasar por encima de los demás solo porque naciste en una posición privilegiada, das asco, e…espera un momento…..que etto, que acabas de decir sobre disfrutar de mi…mi cuerpo estás loco o que-**muy nervioso

**-hablas mucho humano, pero eso poco a poco lo remediare con disciplina, serás una excelente mascota y te tomare cada vez que me plazca o hasta que me canse de atizarte, tienes la suerte de que seas guapo de lo contario ya te habría matado sin pensarlo tanto-** diciendo todo esto mientras se subía a la cama donde estaba atado inuyasha , se posiciono encima de él y comenzó a besarlo por el cuello y bajando lentamente por el pecho hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo el cual besaba y lamia constante mente haciendo que el joven gimiera entre dientes**-deja de resistirte y gime fuerte para mi humano, quiero oírte gemir y hacerte pedir más-siguiendo con la tortura aquel joven.**

**-yo mmm nunca te daré aha ese gusto, imbécil-**mirándolo con rabia, pues aun no sabía por qué su cuerpo respondía ante el tacto y las caricias de aquel yokai que hasta hace poco lo quería matar

**-aunque te resista pronto estarás gimiendo bajo mi cuerpo, humano**

Sesshomaru golpeo fuerte mente el rostro de inuyasha dejándolo de nuevo inconsciente, y salió de allí enojado y cerrando la puerta tras de si, inuyasha al sentir que cerraron la puerta rompió rápidamente las cadenas y salió por una pequeña ventana que daba hacia fuera de aquella habitación.

_-"que suerte tengo de que ese yokai creyera en que soy humano y no me encadenara con algo más fuertes que esas cadenas tan débiles y así poder escapar"-_ inuyasha vio a lo lejos a sus amigos que aun lo buscaban muy preocupados.

**-inuyasha, ¿Dónde andabas? te estábamos buscando por todas partes-** aome llego hasta él un poco agita.

**-estábamos jugando a policías y ladrones, no a las escondidillas, no vuelvas hacer eso- **sango estabas estaba un poco alterada pues creyeron lo peor.

**-que, yo soy fuerte y se me cuidar solo-** dijo inuyasha un poco molesto porque sus amigos lo creían débil.

**-no es que te no sepamos que te sabes cuidar solo, es que nos preocupamos por ti, te queremos mucho inuyasha-**miroku dijo muy serio.

**-yo…lo siento mucho chicos, es que me distraje en un campo no muy lejos de aquí, me disculpan-** dijo un ruborizado inuyasha pues se sentía muy bien que alguien se preocupara por él.

**-claro que si tonto, ahora vamos-** dijo kikyo sonriéndole.

Todos ellos se fueron de allí hasta la casa de entrenamiento charlando y conversando amenamente, mientras un enojado yokai buscaba por todos lados al joven que no solo se osaba en enfrentarlo si no que se burlaba de él ya hora se le escapaba en sus narices, pero de nuevo su aroma y su aura no la sentía.

-"_quien rallos eres humano, tu olor se mescla con un demonio, o es que acaso, eres…un hanyuo, no, lo dudo, ninguno de ellos se atreve a mostrarse en ese estado de debilidad, pero ¿Por qué tienes mesclado tu olor con otro demonio?, será que otro te reclamo como suyo, no estoy divagando, quien eres tú, ahora más que nunca me interesas, y sea como sea te encontrare de nuevo y esta vez no te dejare escapar y te are mío, sea como sea" _jaken, volvemos a mi palacio

-**si amo bonito, como digas-** con puros puñetazos y golpes en su rostro.

Los años pasaron rápidamente para inuyasha y su grupo quienes ahora eran unos jóvenes fuertes y muy hábiles, aunque todos sabían de todo cada uno tenía una especialidad, miroku ahora sabía manejar perfectamente las lanzas y dar en el blanco aparte de ser un gran creador de barreras fuertes e impenetrables, sango también tenía su especialidad con un gran boomerang gigante y excelente con los venenos s y antídotos, aome y kikyo también eran ya unas expertas con el arco y las flechas al igual que miroku sabían crear campos de protección pero kikyo era más experta en ello que su hermana menor, kohaku ahora un adolecente era un experto ninja también hábil para los trabajos de espionaje, y por ultimo inuyasha, aunque también sabía manejar cada una de las técnicas y ataques ninja, venenos y poder ocultar su aroma se especializaba mas era en las espadas, aunque su favorita era la que le regalo su maestro totosai, el colmillo de acero.

-ahora si amigos, estamos listos para hacerle frente a el general hyoga y a su hijo, ahora si podemos pelear como se debe con ellos- dijo un entusiasta inuyasha que tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios ahora que podía pelear por su libertad y la de sus amigos y gente del pueblo que estaba cansada de tanta arbitrariedad por parte de los gobernantes de ese territorio.


	7. El gran plan

Los amigos de inuyasha quedaron impactados por la voz de mando que tuvo en ese momento inuyasha, durante todos estos años el había demostrado ser un buen líder para su grupo, después de que su sensei muriera de muerte natural y los dejara con todas sus enseñanzas y conocimientos de ninja, inuyasha estaba un poco triste por su muerte, pero al igual que paso con su madre, sabía que el viviría un poco más que los humanos, aunque no le gustaba ese pensamiento pues todos sus amigos eran humanos, y el pensar que viviría mucho más que ellos, lo hacía sentir un poco solo, pero ahora no debería pensar en eso, ahora solo quería planear la estrategia precisa para desenmascarar a hyoga y menomaru sin tener que aparearse con él, cuando le avisaron hace unos años que el apareamiento se posponía hasta nueva orden eso calmo mucho a inuyasha pues le daba más tiempo para planear bien qué hacer.

**-entonces inuyasha, ¿Qué tienes planeado exactamente hacer apenas tu padre y menomaru regresen de la guerra, tengo entendido que por fin termino esa guerra y pronto vendrán victoriosos, y eso es algo que le da más crédito a menomaru y por su puesto a tu padre también-** comento el joven que llevaba consigo un traje de monje color lila.

**-lo se miroku, no tienes por qué repetírmelo, ahora más que nunca será difícil demostrar la verdadera cara de ese par, pero algo me dice que ellos planearon cada uno de sus movimientos, pero yo me encargare de demostrar su verdadera naturaleza- **dijo inuyasha sonando un poco frio.

**-waw inuyasha, nunca te había visto así, cada vez que te veo y oigo hablar pienso que en verdad llevas la sangre real, como el guapo de sesshomaru, el aunque frio e indiferente sigue siendo uno de los demonios más guapos que se halla visto-**explico una joven de cabellera larga y un traje negro y rosa semejante al de los ninja.

**-si tienes razón sango, sesshomaru y su padre inutaisho son el ejemplo de hombres guapos-**agrego una entusiasta chica de cabellos azabaches.

**-ahome, que son esas cosas, definitivamente ustedes dos están locas, ese par sin duda las mataría ya que ningún demonio puro les gusta estar cerca de los humanos-** declaro la hermana mayor de ahome.

**-déjanos soñar hermana kikyo, eso no hace daño.**

Inuyasha dejo de escuchar la conversación del as chicas pues al mencionarle a sesshomaru se acordó de lo sucedido hace unos cuatro años atrás, daba gracias a todos los dioses por ayudarle a proteger su verdadera identidad, ya que las dos ocasiones que se vieron estaba en una de sus falsas personalidades, aunque el humano en si era solo debes en cuando cosa que no se lo diría a nadie, tan solo recordar la forma en que el demonio mayor lo trato lo hacía estremecer y sentir diferente, con ganas de estar otra vez en sus brazos, aunque fue muy poco lo que duro sus dos encuentros la forma de ser de sesshomaru lo hacia indescifrable y muy excitante para inuyasha aunque eso ultimo nunca lo quisiera reconocer.

-_como estarás sesshomaru, creo que no te gusto para nada saber que me escape, de nuevo, aun tanto tiempo siento tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo y eso me hace vibrar, pero no puedo seguir pensando en ti de esta forma, seguro cuando se descubra todo y sepas que soy tu primo y mas que soy un hanyuo seguro me odiaras, será mejor que nunca más nos volvamos a ver, fue ,mejor así"_- trato de auto convérsese el mismo.

**-inuyasha, inuyasha, que te pasa de pronto te quedaste mudo ¿te paso algo?- **pregunto muy preocupado miroku.

**-no es nada, solo estaba pensando en los próximos pasos que vamos hacer, así que chicas piensen en sesshomaru como otro enemigo**

**-eso queda muy difícil, con alguien tan guapo como el- este último comentario lleno de celos a inuyasha que no quería sentir así por el yokai.**

**-hagan lo que quieran, si fallamos en nuestro propósito piensen que ustedes serán las culpables por poner adelante a uno de nuestros enemigos.**

**-¿pero como sabes que él es nuestro enemigo? aun no nos ha hecho nada malo-r**eflexiono ahome.

**-precisamente por eso, porque no lo conocemos como es el, es mejor tratarlo como enemigo, no podemos fiarnos de lo guapo que les parece mi primo, ¿está bien?**

**-inuyasha tiene razón, en este caso es mejor no fiarnos de nadie fuera de nosotros- **apoyo su amigo.

**-tienen razón está bien, pero eso no quita lo guapo que es tu primo, cuando acabe todo esto espero nos los presentes-** dijo sango

**-como quieran-** dijo un irritado inuyasha

A las afueras del territorio del sur se encontraba el padre de inuyasha planeando el regreso a casa, esa batalla fue muy agotadora y muy duradera, tal parecía que su enemigo sabia los planes de ataques cada vez que iban a contraatacar, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el lord de las tierras, ahora más que nunca no confiaba en que supuestamente era su mano derecha.

**-lord shiro-**llamo el general mayor de las tierras del sur**- ya hemos derrotado a todos y cada uno de enemigos, es hora de regresar a casa con la victoria en mis manos, perdón en nuestras manos- **dijo hyoga muy seguro de sí.

**-si lo sé,-**sin querer prestarle el comentario sarcástico de este**-¿Dónde está tu hijo hyoga? necesito hablar con menomaru antes de partir al palacio.**

**-el se adelanto a casa para preparar nuestra llegada y por supuesto para conocer a su prometido, tengo entendido que se acerca la época de apareamiento así que está un poco ansioso.**

**-ya veo, para alguien que no conoce su propio prometido y por los comentarios mal intencionados de mis subordinados sobre la apariencia grotesca que tiene mi hijo, tal parece que muere de ganas por conocerlo.**

**-ya conoces a los jóvenes, todos quieren conocer con quien aparearan, nuestros hijos son los que darán al próximo gobernante de tus tierras, mi lord-** con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

Con ese comentario shiro cayó en cuenta a donde iba todo esto, pero primero tenía que llegar a casa y hablar con su hijo inuyasha antes que todo esto pasara y solo si su hijo aceptara ese apareamiento él lo daba por hecho de lo contrario no, él quería comenzar hacer las cosas bien con su hijo ya que por mucho tiempo le dio la espalda y con la condición de su hijo aunque fuera verdad que era feo eso no quitaría que es el único que podía darle un heredero para sus tierras ya que su hija era la prometida de su sobrino sesshomaru y así ella pasaba era hacer la dama del occidente dejando solo a inuyasha como el único heredero legitimo del sur, aunque fuera un hanyou seguía siendo su hijo y con una posibilidad infinita de pretendientes por el solo hecho de apoderarse de su tierras eso incluyendo a su propio comandante.

**-sabes algo hyoga, apenas lleguemos al castillo tendremos que hablar muy enserio sobre el apareamiento de nuestro hijos-**comento shiro a su general que no le gusto para nada como le sonó eso.

**-como quieras mi lord, pero es nuestra palabra, desde que nació tu hijo tu estuviste…**

**-sé muy bien lo que dije hyoga-interrumpió shiro- pero como tal ahora debo de saber la opinión de mi hijo.**

**-como digas…mi lord-**esto no le gusto nada a hyoga que ahora estaba planeando la forma de cómo persuadir a shiro sobre la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar que perjudicaba todos sus planes.

-"_maldita sea no mate a sus otros hijos para quedarnos con las manos vacías, en el momento que sus primogénitos se negaron a estar con mi hijo lo eliminamos como cucarachas que eran, principitos estúpidos, pero ahora esta oportunidad de tener un hanyou con una condición única en nuestra especie no la dejaremos pasar, no solo tendríamos a las tierras del sur en nuestras manos, si no que mi hijo puede tener su descendencia de demonios puros y mucho más fuertes, tendré que hablar con mi hijo apenas lleguemos antes de que hable con el señor, para que embarace de una vez por todas a ese hanyou y convencerlo de que no lo podemos matar si no que debe tener más hijos con el tonto"- _con esos pensamientos hyoga y sus hombres empacaban todo para partir a sus tierras.

En las tierras occidentales estaban recibiendo la noticia de la victoria de su hermano menor shiro, inutaisho estaba feliz de volverlo a ver, aunque se llevaban un poco mal eso no quería decir que no quería a su hermano pequeño y sobre todo porque pronto iban aparentar mas con la unión de sus dos hijos mayores, aunque sabía que esto último no tenía muy feliz a sesshomaru por una extraña razón, la última vez que llego del palacio de su tío sesshomaru tenía un humor mucho peor que antes, pero este se encerró en su alcoba sin ganas de hablar con nadie, tal parecía que le hubieran arrebatado de sus manos su juguete preferido y ahora como niño caprichoso solo anda mas frio y con un pésimo humor, después de tanto tiempo el no olvidaba sea lo que sea que le paso allá, esto tenía muy desconcertado a inutaisho ya que sabía perfectamente que si a su hijo se le negaba algo o alguien, el siempre conseguía sea como sea aunque para mil años, pues él mismo fue quien le enseño que la paciencia es una virtud.

En su alcoba el joven peli plata pensaba en como volver a conseguir a ese humano escurridizo que se le escapo, desde ese día que le sucedió eso solo ha pensado en la forma en cómo encontrarlo, pero siempre que quería salir a las tierras de su tío su padre le ponía hacer las tareas más descabezadas hasta las más tontas que se le ocurrían solo para hacerlo más enojado y alejarlo del palacio de su tío, aunque varias veces intento ir con la excusa de ir a visitar a su prometida cosa que no le agradaba para nada su padre aun le salía con mas trabajos tontos y para colmo le instalo al lado de su alcoba a la supuesta prometida, esto no le gusto de a mucho a sesshomaru pues ahora más que nunca no tenía un pretexto creíble para ir, aunque varias veces se pregunto porque debería dar explicaciones de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, el era heredero de la tierras occidentales, pero su padre siempre se salía con la suya y lo hacía desistir de ir a conseguir lo que sesshomaru consideraba su premio y su mascota, cuando se le escapo y sintió un leve olor de un demonio en él lo condujo a una ira y unos celos que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir y mucho menos por un simple humano, pensar que alguien toco lo que ya consideraba suyo no le agrado para nada y ahora más que nunca quería tener bajo su yugo a ese humano, y con el regreso por fin de su tío podía deshacerse de su querida prima y prometida y a la vez volver a buscar a su presa.

**-jaken, ya sabes que hacer no, apenas volvamos al sur de inmediato vuelves a buscar al humano y esta vez no lo trates de matar o hacerle daño porque te ira peor que la primera vez-**dijo con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos al pensar en volverá ver a el único humano que le provocaba tanto placer como deseos indescifrables.

**-si amo como usted diga, apenas llegue se lo tendré para usted mi lord**

**-ahora vete, quiero estar solo**

**-pero su padre lo…**

**-lo sé ahora voy.**

**-como diga amo-** con eso jaken se retiro de la alcoba dejando a un pensativo sesshomaru.

-"_pronto, muy pronto te tendré de nuevo y esta vez me asegurare de no dejarte ir"-_ esto lo que pensaba sesshomaru en esos momentos sin sospechar quien era en realidad el.

En el bosque.

**-chicos, me entere que al regreso de mi padre y el general hyoga abra una ceremonia de bienvenida, pues les digo que aquí comenzaremos nuestro plan de infiltración, ese día todos iremos a la ceremonia-**anuncio miroku con una gran sonrisa.

**-porque quieres ir allá miroku, quieres que nos maten, a no ya sé solo quieres ir para poder coquetear con una chica demonio ¿no es así? –**dijo muy enfadada sango.

**-como crees eso de mí-**defendió miroku con cara de perrito regañado, agarrando las manos de sango entre las suyas**- me ofendes mi querida sango, sabes que yo respeto mucho a una dama.**

**-no me parece mala idea la de miroku-**dijo inuyasha

**-no lo puedo creer inuyasha, no de ti, nunca creí que fueras como miroku-** dijo ahome muy alarmada, pues miroku siempre andaba tras cualquier chica y con cualquier pretexto

**-miren chicas, si ese día atacamos estoy seguro que no se lo esperan, ya que están de celebración y no pensaran que el grupo que se formo durante su ausencia robándoles a ellos atacaran ese día además no saben de nosotros, aun, que mejor forma de presentarnos y hacernos conocer, apenas se den cuenta que en su ceremonia se encuentra los ladrones que roba a los ricos para dar a los pobres seria un duro golpe y así queda demostrado que no son invencibles.- **dijo inuyasha con mucho entusiasmo.

**-y no solo eso, si no que la fama que ganaron con la victoria se les vendrá abajo-**prosiguió miroku

**-¿así, y como piensas que entraremos o gran maestro?-** dijo sarcástica kikyo.

**-pues muy bien, que les parece con un disfraz, estoy seguro que ese día será invitado por fin el príncipe y heredero del las tierras del sur, ahí es donde yo les diré esa opción a ellos para que nos podamos infiltrar sin que se den cuenta-**sin prestarle atención por el comentario de kikyo

**- sabes inuyasha es un buen plan pero que mas podemos hacer-** dijo ahome.

**-pues muy bien, aquí entra kohaku**

**-no, mi hermano aun es un…**

**-hermana, sé que me quieres, pero deja de tratarme como un bebe, yo puedo y te lo demostrare, dime inuyasha, que debo hacer-**dijo muy seguro

**-pues bien….**

Así el grupo de inuyasha comenzó su plan para demostrar quién eran los que ejercían el poder ahora.


	8. Llego la hora

Shiro regreso al castillo muy orgulloso de saber que habían ganado la guerra a la tribu del noroeste, cuando supo quienes eran sus enemigos le impacto saber que el lord de esas tierras hubiera muerto y no se les informo a los demás lores como era debido y que por esa muerte tan repentina fue que comenzó una pelea de poder por esas tierras que ahora querían extenderse hasta sus territorios, pero lo que no supo fue quien al final quedo como el nuevo gobernador de ese terreno ya que se comentaba era muy prospero y de gran fluencia tanto de demonios y humanos por igual, aunque su territorio y el de su hermano inutahisho son mucho mejor y por el cual también habían muchas peleas entre los mismos lores por quedarse con esos territorios, shiro también pensaba en como seria si inuyasha no existirá ya que su territorio podía haberle pasado lo mismo sin sus hijos primogénitos, pero lo que ahora lo angustiaba era que ya no podía confiar mucho en el general hyoga pues sus movimientos eran sospechosos mientras peleaban, sus desapariciones repentinas en el campo de batalla y la insistencia de casar a su hijo con inuyasha ya estaban haciéndolo dudar de las buenas intenciones que tenia, pero tampoco podía decirse lo mismo de su hijo, aunque era muy reservado y callado en sus ojos se podía notar la falta de luz o amor hacia otras personas que no fuera el mismo. Estaba esperando que su gente, tanto la del palacio como la de sus tierras festejaran con el este momento de gran gloria, pero recibió todo lo contrario, las personas de de allí estaban muriendo de hambre, sus calles que antes eran limpias y llenas de color ahora se veían grises y sin vida, los niños ya no jugaban a su alrededor y los ancianos y mujeres estaban en un aspecto desagradable, lo miraban a él con desprecio y desdén, shiro giro sobre sus talones para hablar con hyoga y a no encontrarlo decidió entrar al castillo, encontrando aquel lugar en un estado de abandono y sin brillo, esto lo desconcertó mucho, nunca en su vida había visto su reino de esta forma, hasta su gente estaba en un estado muy lamentable, esto se hizo preguntar qué pasaba con todo el dinero, joyas y el botiquín de guerra que recuperaron después de tanta lucha, el específicamente había mandado todo aquello para su gente y para su reino, para que siguiera como cuando él estaba allí, sin necesidad de pedirle una contribución a su gente, pero lo que había visto le dijo todo lo contrario, y ahora si tenía los ojos bien abiertos, todo esto que le estaba pasando a su reino y a su gente tenía nombre propio hyoga.

**-mi lord que bueno verle de nuevo por aquí, quería hablar con usted en persona-** dijo una vos muy conocida por el ya que era el segundo hombre en quien más confiaba y por el cual le dio la custodio de su propio hijo hanyo, de su hijo inuyasha.

**-hola mioga, que bueno verte quiera hablar contigo y con hyoga-** de repente una pequeña figura comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro hasta llegar donde se encontraba su amo.

**-Si lord shiro, en que puedo servirle.**

**-quiero que vallas por inuyasha y le digas que lo espero esta noche aquí, es de suma importancia que nadie sepa que quiero hablar con, el a solas, ya ha llegado el momento de conocerlo y de entregarle lo que por nacimiento le corresponde.**

**-si mi amo, pero… yo no quiero molestarlo mi señor por lo que le voy a preguntar-** haciendo una pequeña reverencia

**-dime myoga, sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, aunque yo no quiera oírlo-** sonriendo de medio lado.

**-jejeje si yo…quiero saber ¿Por qué hasta ahora quiere conocer a su hijo, cuando antes renegaba de su existencia?**

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de shiro y por unos segundos myoga pudo jurar que vio una leve tristeza en los ojos de amo.

**-bien myoga lo que pasa es que en estos años de guerra estuve a punto de perder la vida…**

**-como mi lord…pe…pero está bien yo lo veo bien- **dando un pequeño salto al cuerpo de shiro y dándole una pequeña picadura en su cuello**- mmm y su sangre sigue siendo de las mejores- sonriéndole.**

**-myoga-**aplastándolo en sus manos**- no te pases**

**-hay amo shiro lo siento-** cayendo desinflado al piso.

**-volviendo a mi hijo, si quieres saber el por qué ahora quiero estar cerca de él y conocerlo es por eso mismo, para saber cómo es el, sus gustos y necesidades, y que es lo que espera de la vida, se que él no querrá tener contacto con migo y que debe estar enojado y resentido conmigo por no haberlo sabido apreciar y cuidarlo cuando más me necesitaba, su madre era una mujer muy hermosa y muy dulce así que espero que el también allá heredado eso de su madre.**

**-bueno, etto, el no es que sea muy guapo ni nada mi lord, la verdad es que él es como todos los hanyous, feos y sin gracia, que lo único que tienen de valor es que pueden soportar las crías aunque sean machos aparte de que sus hijos puedan nacer de sangre pura…**

**-myoga, ya sé todo eso, pero, también se que es difícil o imposible que un hanyuo sea hermoso, ya que su sangre es contaminada con la de los humanos, pero lo que yo quiero saber si él no es egoísta, ni caprichoso, que no sea altanero, ni arrogante y mucho menos que sea un ser que discrimina o reniega de su propia raza o los humanos, dime myoga ¿cómo es él?**

**-estás seguro mi lord que no lo conoce, porque él es precisamente todo lo que dijo, sin contar lo mal hablado y su mal comportamiento hacia los demás, por más que totosay y yo le hemos enseñado las etiquetas de glamor, el cómo debe ser un príncipe real él se comporta como el más bajo de los plebeyos y solo recibe nuestra ayuda porque es tu deseo mi lord, al principio si recibía muy bien nuestras enseñanzas, esto era cuando aún era un cachorro pero cuando su madre falleció el comenzó hacerse muy rebelde y muy indisciplinado, aunque claro debes en cuando pareciera una persona normal después de un rato su mal comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear.**

**-mmm ya veo-** agachando su rostro y con la voz quebrada**- todo esto no seria así si desde el principio lo hubiera aceptado como mi hijo, y en vez de eso lo que hice fue perseguir a su madre y a el que apenas acababa de nacer para matarlos, quien soy yo para juzgarlo cuándo se que la culpa es toda mía.**

**-así es mi señor.**

**-como dices-**mirándolo de medio lado.

**-di…digo que aún hay tiempo mi señor, el en edad demonio aun es muy joven, hasta para aparearse, así que si lo traes de vuelta al palacio y le demuestras lo arrepentido que estás segura tratara de cambiar, en cuanto a su aspecto no se puede decir nada, ya que lo único destacable es que heredo su color de ojos dorados y el color de su cabello es plateado y largo como el de su tío, es más si no fuera tan feo daría parecidos a su hermano mayor mi lord**

**-está bien myoga eso no importa, ahora ve por él, los espero aquí esta noche sin falta, también quiero hablarte de el porqué mi castillo y mi reino están en este estado tan reprobable.**

**-si mi lord, apenas llegue con el joven príncipe inuyasha le traeré toda la información de lo sucedido en su ausencia durante estos años, con su permiso mi lord-** saliendo de allí rápidamente

Shiro sonrió ante la osadía de ese viejo amigo, la pulga myoga era el único que le permitía esas confianzas y sus comentarios que siempre venían con consejos útiles para él y su reino, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al oír la vos tras de él.

**-hola mi lord, veo que ya llego, espero que todo allá sido de su agrado, y no tenga ninguna queja de cómo se manejo el castillo en su ausencia-** sonriéndole irónicamente.

**-hyoga, con usted quería hablar, cómo pudiste traicionarme de esta forma, mi familia y yo les dimos ayuda a ti a tu familia cuando llegaron huyendo de la invasión a sus tierras, y aun no comprendo del porque de esa traición, yo te mande a ti a que les trajeras riquezas y una gran fortuna para mi gente y para mi reino y lo que me encuentro es una gran pobreza y odio hacia mí, esto no era lo que yo esperaba encontrar- **agarrándolo por la camisa fuerte mente y acorralándolo en una pared.

**-mi querido…lord jejejeeje ese rango a ti te quedo grande no jajajajaja como ya bien lo sabes-**zafándose fuerte mente del agarre de shiro**- yo he estado haciendo unos….pequeños negocios sin que te hubieras dado cuenta y ahora tú y tu reino no le queda más que vivir en la pobreza absoluta y no solo eso, cuando tu feo y estúpido hijo se aparee con el mi hijo y aunque suene desagradable tenga hijos, nadie ni da podrá detenerme en apoderarme en ser el único y verdadero dueño de todo el Japón.**

**-tú, quien te crees si piensas que mi hermano o yo dejaremos a ti tomar el poder, aparte de que ya no dejare que se lleve a al cabo esa absurda promesa que te hice cuando aun mi hijo no tenía la posibilidad de decidir, no lo pienses hyoga, yo no soy ningún tonto y mi hijo tampoco.**

**-jajajajaja claro que si lo eres mi querido lord, ya no puedes deshacer ese compromiso, mi hijo ya está en camino para cumplir con el apareamiento y no podrás hacer nada ya que…-**rápidamente hyoga saco una daga debajo de sus ropas y se la enterró en el pecho a shiro**- usted será un espectador silencioso de lo que sucederá de hoy en adelante, me imagino que te preguntaras el porqué no te mato ahora mismo-**dejando caer el cuerpo inconsciente y estrepitosamente al piso**- si yo te mato ahora, los del consejo comenzaran hacer preguntas y sospecharan también el porqué del apareamiento de mi hijo con el tuyo, justo cuando tu mueres, a si que hasta el momento no nos conviene tu muerte, ahora solo duerme eternamente hasta que tu cuerpo se desintegre lentamente y peor aun viendo como tu único hijo y tu reino se acaban y quedan completamente en mis manos jajajaajaja, naraku** **sal ahora.**

Entre las sombras un hombre de cabellos largos y negros rizados y ojos rojos con una sonrisa desagradable llega y le reverencia a hyoga.

**-dime mi lord-** viendo con desprecio a aquel ser que antes se le consideraba uno de los más fuertes yokais sobre la tierra.

**-lleva a su recamara a… el lord shiro, espero que su estancia sea complaciente, también manténgame informado cuando mi hijo llegue-**dando media vuelta para irse**- aah antes de que se me olvide lord shiro, yo también soy el que mato a sus otros dos hijos, y estoy seguro que usted ya sabe la respuesta al el porqué los mate ¿No?, eran un obstáculo más en nuestro camino para tomar lo que debería ser de nosotros desde el principio, jajajajaja ahora si naraku llévatelo y déjalo en su cama, llegó la hora de seguir fingiendo.**

**-si milord, así como llego entre las sombras ese ser, así mismo desapareció sin dejar rastro y con el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel yokai.**

En las profundidades del bosque se oían unos fuertes estruendos de choques de espadas y las maldiciones de ambos contrincantes y jadeos constantes.

**-ya ríndete de una vez bestia, no podrás con migo, nunca lo has hecho-**decía sonriente aunque se le veía un poco agotado aquel yokai.

**-nunca lobo rabioso, quien te dijo que estoy cansado, apenas estoy calentando así que ven enfréntame de una vez, apesto-** tomando un gran salto llego a la rama de un árbol y desde allí comenzó su ataque en espiral que tomo por sorpresa a koga quien casi no esquiva aquel ataque.

**-que te pasa inu, solo es entrenamiento, ese ataque por poco me hiere-** un poco jadeante, inuyasha se le acerca lentamente

**-pero estas bien no, además si ese fuera el caso tu eres un yokai completo que se puede curar de un ataque de esa magnitud no –**sonriendo engreídamente.

**-idiota, pero es solo entrenamiento, no se pude utilizar técnicas como esas cuando solo estamos probando nuestras técnicas con las espadas, el manejo solamente.**

**-y quien te dijo que no es solo una técnica mas de mi espada**

Koga quedo sorprendido por tal confección, inuyasha y el se conocían ya desde varios años, pero cuando lo conoció nunca creyó que un hanyuo tuviera tanto poder

**-koga, porque me miras como si fuera la primera vez, o es que tengo micos en la cara.**

**-no, aunque eres feo y todo eso, es solo que…**

**-que dijiste lobo apesto.**

**-jajajaajaja ya ni et tomas nada en broma, además me la debías jajajaja solo, es que ese poder de las espadas que tienes y tus desapariciones repentinas, a veces llegas hasta golpeado me dejan muy intrigado y preocupado.**

**-así que te preocupo- **con un tono de diversión.

**-claro que si bestia, eres el único que hasta el momento me a extendido la mano cada vez que vengo por aquí, y con el único que puedo contar para mi propio entrenamiento, eres como un hermano y no puedo quedarme más callado cuando llegas con sangre y con rasguños en tu cuerpo y ropa, o es que acaso no creías que no me daría cuenta- **muy enojado.

**-koga- **sorprendido**- yo…lo siento mucho koga no creí que me considerabas de esa forma, pero…creo que ahora es el momento de contarte todo, yo no soy solo el príncipe marginado de estas tierras yo…soy El.**

**-el… ¿el qué?-**irritado

**-Pues soy EL del que todos hablan… EL.**

-**ooh, así que tu**-mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza**- jajaajajajajaja cuéntame otra inu, porque esa nadie te la cree jajajaaja, además de que EL, es un humano, que según cuentan hasta guapo es jajaajajaaja, enserio inu yo…-**no pudo acabar de contar pues ante sus ojos tenía un humano de cabellos negro largos, ojos violetas y piel un poco bronceada.

**-y ahora, te seguirás riendo de mi koga-** pregunto burlón inuyasha al ver la cara de sorprendido que tenía su amigo en esos momentos.

**-esto es imposible, tu… el… yo…-**muy sorprendido por lo que veía

-**ahora si me dejaras contarte-** muy serio

Koga asintió vigorosamente , cuando inuyasha comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido, los momentos que se escapaba por las noches para pelear con sus amigos para llevarles de comer a los aldeanos y para entrenar por la noche, su amigo solo se quedo con la boca abierta y muy poco inseguro de lo que le relataba su amigo, pues parecían proezas de las cuales solo leían en libros sacados de la biblioteca personal de su familia, nunca se imagino que uno de sus mejores amigos estuvieran pasando por algo similar solo para ayudar a otras personas.

**-y dime qué piensas-** después de un largo e incomodo silencio koga suspiro y hablo.

**-dime, que tengo que hacer para unirme a su causa-** con convicción y sin vacilar se dirigió hasta donde se hallaba inuyasha.

**-¿estás seguro de esto koga? cuando entres no puedes salirte por cobardía-** sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

**-jajaja que chistosito me saliste EL –** ahora el que sonreía era koga**-yo estoy seguro de esto inuyasha, pero aun no te perdono por a vérmelo ocultado tanto tiempo, me entendiste bestia-** tirando a inuyasha al piso y rodando con el sin parar de reírse, cuando terminaron de jugar inuyasha se incorporo muy serio.

**-pero debes saber también que de esto no le comentas a nadie, no queremos tener problemas.**

**-eso lo sé perfectamente inu, no hay problema, aparte de que EL tiene una buena fama entre los aldeanos tanto humanos como demonios te respetan y te temen también, los soldados del castillo también están buscándote por cielo y tierra para encerrarte, así que cuenta con mi silencio, lo que menos quiero es tener a mi mejor amigo encerrado por una indiscreción, además, quien te dijo que soy un bocazas-** esto último se lo grito haciendo que inuyasha se tapara los oídos.

**-está bien koga, no es para tanto, jajajaja ahora mejor vamos y te presento a los demás, ellos ya saben que vamos.**

**-espera un momento, ¿cómo estabas tan seguro que yo iría contigo y aparte de que no los delatare cuando sepa quiénes son?-** pregunto muy sorprendido

**-fácil, porque también te considero mi hermano-** siguió caminando dejando atrás un muy sorprendido y sonriente koga.

Sesshomaru entrenaba como siempre en el dojo del palacio cuando llego su padre y lo sorprendió con un ataque de ráfaga sorpresa que por suerte esquivo rápidamente.

**-que te pasa sesshomaru, estas muy lento, vamos, deberías ser más rápido, ¿no que quieres superarme?**

Sesshomaru vio a su padre con rabia, no era la primera vez que lo retaba o que le llegara de sorpresa en su entrenamiento, lo que lo tenía más enojado era que estaba averiguando también sobre el humano que él estaba buscando desde que se le escapo, no sabía porque su padre también lo buscaba, sabía muy bien que a su padre no gustaba de los hombres, a no ser que le dio por lo ello a lo último, era por esa razón que aun le desconcertaba, no quería compartir con lo que consideraba su mascota, y eso era lo que traía el problema ahora, su padre ya no lo dejaba ir donde su tío solo, y tampoco dejo que se adelantara, pero esperaba que jaken haya cumplido con lo que le mando y que esta vez si tuviera suerte y contaba con ello para cuando llegara allí,

**-no padre, como siempre eres muy bueno ocultando tu presencia y aroma, nadie te supera en eso- **elogio ganándose una sonrisa socarrona de su padre.

**-que quieres sesshomaru, tu nunca elogias a nadie y mucho menos a mi ¿Qué estas planeando?-**sesshomaru le devolvió la sonrisa y se marcho de allí sin decirle nada mas a su padre y dejándolo muy confundido.

"_que planeas sesshomaru, espero que no sea nada en contra del humano que te reto hace cuatro años porque yo lo protegeré de ti, ningún humano o hanyou merece ser despreciado solo por ser lo que es y no descansaré hasta que aprendas el significado de respetar a todo ser vivo"_

Sesshomaru se dirigió a su cuarto para ducharse y prepararse a ir donde su tío y desde allí sería fácil conseguir lo que buscaba desde hace tiempo

"_ya verás padre quien encontrara primero al humano, y quien se quedara con"_

Sentía mucho frio, en un lugar muy oscuro, su cuerpo se sentía muy liviano y tampoco se podía mover, estaba en una superficie blanda y rodeado de una aroma familiar, pero aun asi estaba inquieto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo, miedo de no poder proteger a su hijo y sin saber como decirle lo arrepentido que estaba, ahora que ya conocía la verdad sobre su general quería hacer las cosas bien, pero ahora sentía una desesperación por no poder defender lo que quería.

"_inuyasha, perdóname, ya no podre ayudarte, pero sé que tu encontraras la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde, yo…tal parece que si seré un testigo silencioso como dijo hyoga, solo espero que perdones a este demonio inútil y tonto que es tu padre, por no haberte ayudado bien nunca y haber renegado tanto de ti, lo lamento tanto mi hijo, mi querido hijo"_

Una sola lagrima se derramo de aquel solitario cuerpo que se hallaba solo en una gran habitación, sin sospechar de un gran peligro que se avecinaba.


End file.
